The Guardian Of The Dragon
by SaintArca
Summary: When the mad dragon was dethroned, many believed the throne would always be kept from another dragon's hand, but little did they know across the Narrow Sea was one being trained to reclaim her birthright by someone who once brought Westeros to its knees.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Guardian**

'_Promise me,'_ the voice sounded distant, lost in the wind. _'You must protect her, there is no one more whom I trust to look after my little girl.'_ The voice... so beautiful and yet haunting at the same time. _'Shield her from the horrors of this world, love her as I love you, raise her back to the crown and rule alongside her.'_

A lone figure stood alongside the balcony of the manse of Illyrio Mopatis. He stared at the ocean, watching the waves flow and hearing them crash against the rocks below. This day held great meaning to him, a day he would brood because it signified another year that he couldn't protect one of his most precious people. A life might have been lost, but something else had come to take its place.

A young girl, not his by unison, but they did share a form of blood. The young princess Daenerys. The moment he first saw her, he instantly knew that she could be the one to bring back a certain emotion that he had not felt since he lost his wife. He couldn't understand how a little girl who had not even opened her eyes for the first time had suddenly become his entire world. The death of her mother could have been the final push that would drive him into the darkness, but the gods had decided to throw a new piece into the game. He detested these sort of turn of events, but maybe, just maybe he would play the game one last time.

Why?

Something inside him screamed that maybe Daenerys could be the one to bring true happiness back to his life. She had already started walking the path without realising it. The ice that surrounded his heart had already begun thawing, when those violet orbs met his own azure eyes. To see the small smile and hear the slight giggle or gurgle escape her throat had filled him with a sense of belonging. Losing every person he had allowed to get close to him, a sister, a brother and a wife, even a child as well. He lost them all so he had encased his heart in ice, praying that no one ever would be able to break through to it.

Shaking his head of the more gloomier thoughts, he focused back to the joyful moments of her birth. The young man had become a somewhat of a son to the mother of Daenerys, she had only wanted him present at the birth, he and her handmaidens who would help with the birthing. It was cruel for such a beautiful moment to happen in times of war, but then again another action deemed necessary by the gods. He instinctively flexed his hand, the right one which bore a deep scar. He still remembered the pain from how hard she clutched his hand, even after seven years. The pain would forever stay with him. For such a dainty woman, he had been pleasantly surprised with her grip and if he were any less of a man he might have cried from the display of strength. Yet he had endured the physical pain.

When princess Daenerys had been finally brought into the world, he smiled at her mother. The queen Rhaella. And then like he mentioned earlier, the world just seemed to click in place when he looked at Daenerys. Everything seemed to blur for a moment except the newborn princess.

When everything seemed to return to normal, he first noticed a knowing smile on the queens face. Then she muttered the words which would seal him in a vow for as long as he drew breath.

After the vow had been made, she placed the gentlest of kisses on her daughter's head, then beckoned him closer to her before she placed a kiss on his own forehead. Words were no longer needed, he knew exactly how she felt and he had to fight the urge to cry at yet another person he allowed into his heart to leave him. After a few moments of lingering there she drew back and smiled at him with tears leaking from her eyes, gently handing over her daughter to him. Once her daughter was out of her hands, she laid back and closed her eyes not before stealing one more glance at them so she could leave this world with a smile on her face. The moment he saw her eyes close, he felt a searing hot burning rage, he wanted nothing more than to go and slaughter those who brought this moment to pass.

After all, he was Naruto Namikaze and he was someone who had managed to pass through the dimensional wall.

Before he could ponder the possibility of slaughtering everyone who fought against the Targaryen and had brought forth the events that killed his mother figure, a soft coo floated through the air. Glancing downward and instantly feeling the dark emotions wash away. They could never stand against someone who was capable of making such a lovely and innocent sound. After basking in the moment, Daenerys coos and giggle filling the room, Naruto quickly went and gathered the crown prince before making their escape across the narrow sea.

He had worked on a special scroll that contained Rhaella's corpse, he would never have left that for the ones who would eventually come to Dragonstone. No matter how much time would need to pass, he would make sure she got the proper burial befitting of a Targaryen queen. She deserved that and so much more.

He took them to Braavos for a few years, finding a wet nurse for Daenerys had been a dangerous task in case they would smuggle the babe back to Westeros and deliver her to Robert. He had taken some questionable steps to ensure their loyalty until the time came where Daenerys would no longer need a wet nurse which they would have their memories of the days sealed and a bag of golden dragons on their person.

One day a raven had arrived, he had been suspicious of who could have possibly found them, but when he read the contents and who sent them it all made sense. Vary's had been one of the few people who honestly cared about the realm and its people, so it sort of made sense for him to want to put the Targaryen's back on the throne. He might care for the realm, but Naruto would be damned if he turned his young charges into pawn to be used by either himself or another player of the game.

The contents had expressed Vary's wishes for the Targaryen's to be put back on the throne and how he had set up a place for them to be raised away from the watchful eye of the usurper. Naruto, not wanting to take a blind chance had made a shadow clone and sent it to the location in Pentos that was specified, looking through all correspondents and finding nothing that caused any concerns. So he had uprooted them from a place they had called home, soon as his clones memories came back to him, he felt his heart crack when Daenery's had expressed her wish to stay there, that they were safe and could be a family. It was also the first time he saw the madness in Visery's eyes.

He would have continued his trip down memory lane if it were not for a soft knock at his door. Sometimes he cursed his sensitive hearing, but it had also saved his life countless time. Closing his eyes for a second, he expanded his sensory abilities and his eyes snapped open when he figured out who it was.

Moving across the room in a few paces, he opened the door softly. When he met eyes with the woman, a soft smile came across his eyes, his eyes danced with happiness. "It's been a while… Shiera."

The woman in front of him gave him a smile and reminded Naruto of who he was dealing with, Shiera Seastar. The bastard daughter of Aegon IV Targaryen, but still a woman of renowned beauty, even enough to be known as the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms.

While her time should have been long passed, Naruto had given her some of his blood to be used in one of her dark art ritual's that had granted her a much longer vitality, he had studied the ritual and even made certain altercation as to not allow her any of his power, he couldn't imagine the havoc she could wreck if she had chakra.

He normally wouldn't have helped prolong a life, but during his first few encounters with the seductress. He had grown fond of her and he would admit that he was attracted to her, how could any man not be. The woman was tall, with perky breasts and slender hips giving her the title of the most beautiful woman to be most true. The eyes had also played into his decision, he could see the pain in her mismatched eyes, both blue and green. The eyes were definitely the windows to her soul and he got an eyeful.

They had met a few times in secret, shared some stories and by that he means she did most of the talking, but he had gathered quite a bit of information from those simple talks. He had learned about her mother, Lady Serenei of Lys whom had been her father's last mistress and even died bringing her into this world, the same as Rhaella had brought in his little light. Naruto had also gone on to learn that Shiera definitely was no dainty maiden, having taken quite a load of lover and had men fighting for her favour. Even going as far as to take her own half-brother to her bed, he remembered how amused she sounded when she mentioned about how ardent Bryden was about making her his wife.

That was a story for another time for it would hold disastrous consequence for the people of Westeros.

"What? Not going to invite me in?" A pout formed on her face as her eyes met his. "I mean after all this distance I travelled to see my hubby?" Her eyes betrayed the mock hurt she was trying to show, Naruto released a tired sigh and moved aside, opening the passage to his room.

How could he forget that while her brother may have wanted her to be his wife, she wanted him to be her husband. Naruto had gotten drunk so long ago, before meeting Rhaella and may have ended up in Shiera's bed. He could scarcely remember the events which had brought him there, and because of that he swore to never get too deep into his cups with her present.

"We agreed to never speak of that night again and not just because of the fact that I cannot remember it." The words were spoke with finality, closing the door softly, he glanced over his shoulder to find her looking at him amusedly and knew that his word's would not hit the mark.

"I don't see why not?" She jumped backwards onto the bed, her dress, colours silver, her eyes closed in bliss as she tried to sink deeper into the feathered bed. Now that he had a chance to truly look upon her without her watchful eye staring his way.

Shiera hadn't changed much since her rebirth in a matter of speaking, she was still tall, her hair coloured of silver-gold as many Targaryen's before her. Her face was shaped to resemble that of a heart. Her dress was coloured silver as she had said that gold was too vulgar for her taste's. The shape of her breast's still hadn't changed as they were still perky and she had retained her slender hips. The thing that drew the most attention was the heavy silver necklace that hung around her neck, alternating between sapphire and emeralds to match her mismatched eyes.

All in all, he could still understand how she managed to lure men into her bed, only if they knew how old she truly was. He must have been too lost in his thoughts, because the next moment Shiera had someone managed to escape from her place on the bed. A look of boredom found its way onto his face as he felt soft arms wrap around his midsection and a feeling of soft breast's on his upper back.

"Darling, if you really want to admire, then let me get out of this dress first." She purred and Naruto suddenly got a whiff of her arousal flood his nostril's. Quickly gripping her arms, he unwrapped them from around him and moved towards the window.

"What are you really doing here?" The dimension walker had a face that could have impressed stone, nothing had been given away not even a faint blush.

Shiera seeing nothing further to come from her teasing, lost her smile and stood up straighter. "You might say I have grown bored out there by myself, none of the other men could leave an everlasting impression." Only noticing the slight tightening of his jaw and his eyes becoming stormy, she pressed forward. "So I made a decision to stay here, with you and the little princess." The last word was spoken with a hint of jealousy. How could she not feel that emotion? A little girl had managed to worm her way into the heart of the man who had ruined her for other men. Shiera knew she could feel many things, but even an inkling of jealousy because of a little girl who probably did not even know she was doing it. She herself had met the little girl once or twice and already had a faint grasp on what was drawing Naruto closer. Shiera would never know how far Naruto would go for Daenery's until it was too late.

Naruto had detected the emotion and instantly took a step towards Shiera, who had remained where she stood. "I may have changed that ritual to bring you many more years without receiving some of my own power, but if you should ever try to bring harm to my little light in any way shape or form." It happened in a moment, her eyes widened when she felt her back pressed against the warm walls of his room, with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Cutting off her air supply.

"I will erase your existence from this earth." The once cold blue orbs now shown with a majestic gold that blazed with power. Seeing her stare into his eyes, he tightened the grip slightly as she began to wheeze. Seeing a flash of understanding pass through her eyes, he slowly let go of her throat allowing her to breath once more. He took a few strides back to give her some space as she continued to greedily gobble air.

After regaining her bearings, she gently massaged her throat, no doubt that would leave a mark. Watching as he closed his eyes for a moment, when they reopened. The golden hue had vanished and was now replaced with the same shade of azure that had plagued many of her dreams.

"I'm sorry for that, I went too far." Naruto said, resuming his stone faced persona, his hand rested in one another in front of him. Naruto normally wore a black cloak that covered everything apart from his face, his hand's and his feet, but you could tell he wore some sort of armour if the armour feet were anything to go by. The seductress could count on one hand how many times she had seen him without his cloak and one of those times had been the time they shared a bed.

Shiera dismissed his words with a wave of her hand, not bothering to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. A thick tension began to settle between them, she chose to be the one to break it.

"I was speaking the truth in what I said before, the whole throat grabbing." Seeing him raise a brow in confusion. "I grew tired of being alone out there. It is true what they say, a Targaryen alone out in the world is a terrible thing. So I came to find you and your two young charges so I wouldn't need to suffer being alone anymore."

Taking only a moment to study her eyes, she never could lie to him. Not at this range and not looking into his own orbs. His expression softened slightly detecting only truth in her statement.

"You may stay here. I am sure Illyrio would be able to find you suitable accommodation's." The tension was broken by what she said a second ago, so he turned his back to her and walked to the window to overlook the sea, not feeling like she would try anything now that they had settled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you here with us, my little light wouldn't mind spending a little more time with you, she mentions you sometimes."

The seductress smiled and moved to join Naruto by the window, keeping a safe and comfortable distance between them, she leant down, her breasts pressed against the stonework.

"Despite my tone towards her earlier, she is a regular little ball of sunshine." Only then had she noticed the young princess was not present. "Where is she, normally she is present with you at all times?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate for a moment, the stone visage cracked only to be reinforced a moment later. "Visery's said he wanted to spend some time with her without me present, I tried to advise against it, but my little light had pleaded with me on how she would be the one to repair her bond with her growing estranged older brother," pausing for a moment as if to carefully inspect his next choice of words. "I remember when I first broke the news to them that we were leaving Braavos, I can still picture the quick flash of madness that passed through his eyes..." Naruto grew silent for a second. "It passed as quickly as it came, but since coming here and with Illyrio and his servants catering to his every whim. I fear he will become a problem in the future if I can't steer him away from it, but luckily enough I can still sense them in this manse and nothing appears to be wrong."

The young looking seductress could see where he was coming from, it had been mentioned every time a Targaryen sat the throne. "They say when a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin, one side for greatness and the other for madness." The word's were spoken in a sage like tone, and they did hold some merit after all the different Targaryen kings, her companion gave a slight chuckle.

"I am still trying to remember which side you landed on," Naruto remarked with a slight smile, Shiera playfully punched him in the arm. Yet despite the slight jab at her character, she herself held a small smile.

No more words needed to be said between the pair, they settled into a silence that was deemed comfortable to both of them. Yet the comfortable silence wasn't supposed to last long as not even a few moments later, Naruto's eyes widened before he disappeared in a quick flash of gold. Shiera instantly noticed the urgency in his eyes and the tensing of his posture before he vanished, she made way towards the door, but stopped when she heard a scream. Moving faster than she would have wanted, she could only pray this wasn't going to involve the topic of their previous discussion.

* * *

**The Exiled Princess**

The day had started out the same as every other day, rising from her feathered bed, the sun would be shining through the thin curtains, bringing forth the light to her room. She would call upon one of the maids to have a bath prepared for her, where she would bathe first before breaking her fast with her family. Daenery's always loved bathing first thing in the morning, feeling the warmth of the water on her skin as she soaked. Washing her gently as to not harm her platinum coloured hair that signified her as a member of house Targaryen.

Once the first part of her morning ritual was completed, she would dress in one of the dresses that had been provided, before heading to join her family to break her fast. Only one of the members had been her family by blood while the other was absent of dragon blood, but he might have well been a Targaryen along with her and her brother. He had been there for her through everything from the moment of her birth.

It was true Daenery's could not remember any moment of her life when her sweet protector wasn't by her side. She had seen how when they walked, he would scan the shadows or the crowd for any sort of danger, he reminded her of a hawk with the way his eyes shifted. There had been numerous times when she inquired as to why he was always present at her side, but his response was to say that he enjoyed her company and swore to her mother that he would protect her from anything that would cause her harm.

Now back to the events of the morning, when she broke her fast, she tuned out whatever her brother was saying, choosing to examine her guardian. He was wearing his cloak, the hood hiding most of his face, but she could still catch a glance of the solemn look present on his face. The food on his plate, barely look touched, only moving it across with his fork unlike her brother who was shoving food in his mouth and still kept talking, not that she knew what he was speaking about anyway. She wondered what had happened to make her loving guardian, so solemn, then it hit her what today was. The day of her mothers passing and the only day that could recede Naruto back into a shell.

She had been so caught up in watching the face of her guardian that she hadn't registered that she finished her plate until one of the many servants had taken it away to be washed. Daenery's had made her way to approach her protector when Visery's had brought up that he wanted to spend some time alone with her to rekindle the relationship they once held in Braavos.

By the gods did she miss Braavos.

Back when the trio lived there, life had been so much simpler. They might not have had the life of luxury now, but everything back then was done together as a real family. Everything was perfect until one day a raven arrived for Naruto, it was not until a few days later when he told them they were leaving and heading for Pentos. Even though it was a few years ago now she could still remember the lemon tree and the house with the red door, but one thing was more apparent in her memory. The look of heartbreak on his face and the immense pain in his eyes when she cried and begged him to let them stay there. In the end he stood his ground and moved them to a foreign land, taking them or more so her from the only place she ever called home. She swore a piece of him died, when she cried that day.

Once they settled down in the manse in Pentos, she prayed they could remain as close as they were, but her prayer was met with silence. Visery's started to change, becoming darker as he was filled with delusions of vanity and grandeur while Naruto became colder and more mistrustful of him, she had seen him staring at her brother with an odd expression, but the rage was always easy to identify underneath his cool gaze. Things had changed greatly and all she wanted was the house with the red door, she wondered if the lemon tree had grown fruit by now.

Visery's transformation had been easy to spot, having Illyrio and his servants who she swore had been ordered to whisper in his ear, about his duty to their house. How he was supposed to be a king who demanded obedience, and resistance was met with swift action and greater consequences. He even started to get more commanding with her and even lashed out with his anger or as he dubbed it 'waking the dragon' when Naruto was out of sight, swearing her to silence or more anger would follow. Like a good sister, she kept her mouth shut even if she knew it was wrong for a brother to treat his sister like this, but something inside her told her that is why her protector looked ready to strike Visery's down if only she would open her mouth and tell him the truth. She was more worried for her brother than she was herself, as Naruto looked ready to burst any moment.

So when the opportunity to rekindle their previous relationship arose, hoping for a day without any violent outbreaks and maybe making some progress in repairing the bond they once held in Braavos, she had instantly jumped on that ship. A joy arose in her, but was quickly shot down when Naruto advised against it and that only confirmed her theory about him knowing about what happened when her brother believed he wasn't aware. Before Visery's could open his mouth to spew something that would only reinforce her protectors decision to keep them under a watchful eye, she had shot to his side. Holding his warmer and much larger hand in her two petite ones, she pleaded with him to allow her this chance. It did get him to relent and give her a half-hearted smile, but she knew he would be close.

The very moment the table had been cleared, Visery's shot up from his seat, and went to grab his sister's hand to lead them from the room. The shy princess wanted to glance back at her loving protector and offer him a disarming smile, but knew the small traces of doubt would be seen through her eyes. Her brother led her through the manse with a type of swiftness that would have had her believe he grew up here. Once they arrived at the room he was taking her too, they had made themselves comfortable as he began to tell her about stories and tales from their homeland.

At first she was enraptured by it, hanging off every word. He first started with Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives, how they were the pure definition of fire and blood. How they forced six of the seven kingdoms to bend the knee, even the stubborn Northmen. A few other of the great Targaryen king's had come up, but there was one individual in particular who she showed the most joy in hearing about.

A man known as the 'The Dragon Guardian,' but no one knew what he was known as before that, he gained that title when he defeated the three legendary beasts. Daenerys noted the awe and disdain in her brother's voice as he talked about the single man, but then some joy leaked into his voice as he talked about their ancestors bringing him to their side and giving him the 'The Dragon Guardian' title. After the man received the title, he would go on with them to help conquer most of Westeros and was even the man to convince the North to finally bend the knee. Unfortunately the tales her brother knew ended with that, but he told her the undoubtedly many others were either lost in time or were destroyed when the usurper took the throne. It might have not been much, but the princess felt grateful her brother had told her that a man once such existed. She only wished she could have met him at least once.

The time they spent after that progressed smoothly, and Daenerys felt hope blooming in her chest as she and her brother rekindled the relationship they once held. The room grew tense, not that she knew that, when her brother brought up the usurpers rebellion and the downfall of their father.

"Our father wasn't the man everyone believed him to be," Viserys muttered with a smile which quickly morphed into a frown. "The people were always jealous of the dragon, and after so many different Targaryens sat the throne, they wanted to crown their own instead of following the alpha animal, so they sought to spread vicious lies and rumours." Viserys then turned in her direction, just staring at her, but she felt like he was looking through her and not at her.

"They used our brothers deed to rally against us, and exile us from our home." Now the anger was starting to seep into his voice. Waking the dragon, her brother had named his anger, believing himself to be the only true dragon left alive, since their brother fell during the battle of the trident. She had never been seen as a dragon in his eyes, Naruto had confirmed her as a true dragon and not a murmur dragon as her brother. Daenerys had once protested his claim of being the last dragon and that was the first day he had laid his hand on her, since then she had been frightened of bring the topic of the true dragon around her brother fearing he would lay his hand on her. Even when she didn't bring up that particular topic, he still found a way to torment her when her protector was not within range of them.

"I could never comprehend what drove Rhaegar to leave his high born wife and children behind for such a lowly Northern savage," she then watched him stand and slowly advance on her, taking steps that he believed to be regal. The crazed look shone brightly when he caressed her hair, her silver-gold strands running through his thin fingers. "In a way this is all your fault, if you had only been born before me, you could have kept our brother's attention, you could have been his backup instead of that so called she-wolf." The gentleness in his touch didn't last long for once the last word was spoken, he applied pressure on her hair, not enough to cause any real pain. Not yet.

Daenerys took a risk and glanced upwards, meeting her brother's eyes and what she saw frightened her. He looked nothing like the brother she wanted to rekindle a bond with, but a beast in human skin, madness gleaming in the eyes, a vicious snarl on his face. "It is all your fault were here, your fault that we are stuck in hiding while the seven kingdoms cry out for their true king." He inched his face closer to her and she could practically feel the heat of his anger on her skin. "Your protector has been a problem, but he has had his uses, but I can't believe he bought that load of rubbish about me wanting to rebuild any sort of bond with you." Her eyes widened in fear as she now knew that Naruto was right. He wanted them kept apart, but only because of her pleading, the pain coming her way was her own fault because she wanted to believe in her brother's humanity. An idea quickly came to her, if she could only let out a quick scream, then her protector would be here in moments, Viserys seemed to have read her mind for he quickly silence her by placing his hand over her mouth.

Fear began to become the dominant emotion to her right now, her brother had silenced her only way to call for help, his hand was still covered with grease from when they broke their fast. The juice tasted horrible, and made her want to gag. The taste of his hand as well of the grip he still had on her hair began to bring tears to her eyes, he seemed to take some form of twisted pleasure from her tears as he began to yank, twist and pull on her hair. The fight or flight mechanism given to all began to activate, ideas, pooling into her mind on how she could escape. An idea came to her mind, grabbing his hand that was still lodged over her mouth, she bit down onto his finger, knowing she would not have the strength to move his hand any other way. He quickly screamed in pain, his sister had taken a strong enough bite to be able to draw blood, his blood. He wouldn't understand the ramifications of his scream until it was too late.

Viserys took a few steps back from her, clutching his hand, noticing the teeth marks and the thin trail of blood seeping down his index and middle finger. He stopped and stared at her as if she was the one who was truly mad, then anger began flooding through his system as the dragon fully woke up. He bent his knee and made way to dash at her before he was stunned by a flash of gold entering the room that caused them to shield their eyes. Time had appeared to slow down between the three of them, his little light watched as his eyes travelled between her and then her brother before returning back to her. The change in his expression was instantaneous, he looked ready to kill her brother, he must have noticed the tear marks around her eyes.

Viserys made the costly mistake of clearing his throat, earning him Naruto's full attention and he did not look pleased in the slightest, ignoring the still burning pain in his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to say something clever or shift the blame from himself, but he didn't see Naruto's hand clench into a fist.

In the blink of an eye, the protector of the princess had cleared the distance and drove his fist into Viserys stomach with a small amount of his true power, but it still brought the desired outcome. The apparent rightful king of the seven kingdoms dropped to one knee clutching his abdomen as if his life depended on it, the pain in his hand forgotten as something more gruelling took its place. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto asked, the calm blue now shrouded in a fiery gold. "Don't you dare answer that!" Naruto snapped as soon as he saw his mouth about to answer the previous question, Naruto delivered another swift punch to his abdomen before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it on the ground. Not a second later had he pressed his foot on the back of the fool's head. Naruto then shifted his attention to his little light. "I advised against this because I knew what would happen… but you are definitely your mother's daughter." He smiled fondly for a moment before he continued. "That woman could get me to do anything with a little bit of pleading as well." Daenerys couldn't stop the joy that she felt from his heartfelt words, nor the effect that she had on him, but her joy soon turned to ash because it was her fault that they were in this situation.

Glancing down at his foot when he felt something attempt to move, the fool king must have gathered his bearings as he gripped at his foot from an odd angle. He stared at the blood pooling around his head and noted that he must have slammed his head a touch too hard to the ground, that is if the blood was any indication.

"You honestly believe you're strong enough to overpower me?" The question was asked in jest, golden orbs shone with amusement at the futility of the beggar king's action. Normally he would find no amusement in inflicting pain, but this boy had been taking pleasure in the pain of his little light, so it felt good to inflict some of his own for a just cause. His mind must have been elsewhere until he was brought back by a small tug on his cloak, when he looked down, he saw Daenerys looking at him with those big violet eyes. The hardened and cold gaze softened immensely and she must have noticed because she offered him a small smile.

"Could you please get your foot off my brother?" She asked hesitantly, her voice both fragile and soft, so far from the dragon he truly believed she could become. Without the need to use words, he was about to grant her request until the door was violently slammed open. The violent outburst caused the door to splinter slightly, small wooden fragment flew through the air, Naruto raised one arm to cover his eyes while the other arm moved by itself to shield her own. After a moment he moved his arm to see who could be the potential attacker, but was surprised to see Shiera with Illyrio a few small steps behind him along with a few of his unsullied guards stationed around him.

The surprised expression faded away as soon as his eyes met the owner on the manse. A look of disdain took a hold of his face, he knew that Illyrio was only using his little light and her brother to advance his position in the world, but he knew the man had taken a risk even a calculated risk of housing them and for that reason alone he had stayed his blade.

The room tenser when Illyrio and his guard stepped past Shiera who looked more or less content to watch the scene play out. The sun-kissed warrior knew what Illyrio was trying to do… trying to display the illusion that he was in control of the situation. While the unsullied were impressive and formidable to most, Naruto had been cut from a different cloth, so with that thought he was still absolutely certain of one thing, he could still bring a healthy dose of fear to anything that could draw breath. By the grace of his movement, by the thickness of the aura he could display and his skill with a blade. One of the golden rules, if it could bleed, it could be killed and he had made many things bleed throughout his life.

"Take your foot off our king!" The magister boomed with a scowl, but he still had a thin bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead, sliding gently down his cheek. The fat man still believed he held all the authority, but they both knew he could never intimidate him, Naruto would have thought to deny the order for the pleasure of being rebellious, but one glance down at the little girl changed his mind. He pulled her closer to him as he took a step back.

Illyrio gave a silent order to two of his armed escort, they must have been prepared for this? The soldier's didn't answer through words, but actions. They calmly stepped forward, sheathing their weapons, and gently picked up the king before bringing him to the healer. Before the beggar king left the room, he sent them a fierce glare aimed at both of them, and Naruto had to bite back a smirk when he saw how much blood had covered Visery's face. Good the little shit deserved it! When the fat magister saw his king leave the room, he too sent a glare at Naruto who stared back stoic indifference. Not looking back Illyrio walked away and slammed the door shut upon his exit with his guards in tow.

Now that only the three of them remained, the room grew more comfortable. Shiera breathed out a sigh of relief while Naruto crouched down and rested his hand on the head of his little light.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soothing voice, now that the other people had cleared the room, he could afford to lower down his guard a little, maybe not too much while Shiera was present, but enough to him seem warm and inviting.

"I-I was so afraid..." Trailing off as a choked sob escaped her throat, wasting no time he brought her into an embrace, so she could release all her fears and let him be her strength if needed. It seemed to work for the second he embraced her, had she all but barreled her way into him, sinking her face into the crook of his neck as far as she could, her sobs becoming more apparent as the sound filled the room.

Naruto met Shiera's gaze as she gave a stiff nod, knowing what message he was trying to convey. The Targaryen seductress left the room, a soft click of the door followed her exit. The warrior waited a few minutes with his princess still locked in his embrace, after a sufficient amount of time had passed, he scooped her up and made his way to leave the room as well.

The hallway was deserted, as if it had never known a soul, despite how well it had been maintained. A fire had woken inside him, a burning rage that wanted him to consume everything, it had been so long since he felt this urge. Not since the passing of her mother. He was thankful there was no one in sight or nearby who could hear his princess's cries or else he would slay them, no-one should hear a dragon cry.

The walk to his room was quick and quiet and thankfully there were no guards stationed outside his room. Securing the princess securely under one arm, he used his other to open the door to his room. Shutting the door without so much as a sound, he strode towards the bed, moving the silk sheets with his free arm, silk was a useless commodity to him, but at this moment in time he was thankful for it. Daenerys hesitantly moved from her secure spot and got under the sheet and brought it to just under her chin, breathing in the silk which had faint traces of his scent. She did not know why she did this, maybe just to feel like she was still secure in his arms.

Naruto smiled slightly, she looked calmer now and her tears had stopped, but her cheeks were still red and puffy. He didn't want to disturb her on the bed, so he grabbed a chair from the table on the other side of the room and brought it close to her before he slowly sat down, and looked at her.

"You alright to speak about it, no one will harm you for speaking the truth?" The tone of voice was both calming and reassuring, seeing her give a small nod, he gave her a toothy smile that warmed her body.

"Everything started off well in the beginning, I thought our connection was slowly being repaired as he told me about our ancestors, he started with Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives," she smiled in remembrance. "He then spoke what little he knew about 'The Dragon Guardian,' and how he thought against Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar and defeated them." A tiny smile grew on her face. "He started off as an enemy to my house, but he later joined them and helped them in their conquest of most of Westeros." While she spoke she didn't notice his expression become unreadable as he stared at her.

"Everything started off well," she repeated before she shifted her attention to him, violet met blue. "Then he spoke about the usurper's rebellion… he blamed me for us being exiled." Moisture began to build in the corner of her eyes.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, as she continued to explain how her brother blamed her for not being born sooner, how if she had been alive beforehand maybe her brother wouldn't have strayed to a northern savage. When came the part of him assaulting her, he knew that action had signed his death warrant, Naruto knew that he would be the one to take the beggar kings life, maybe not tomorrow or any time soon, but his death would come from his hand. She finished up to the point of where he flashed into the room, he prayed she wouldn't ask him about how he did that. His little light wasn't ready to know the truth, but soon she would be.

He reached his hand out to hold hers, giving it a quick squeeze, he was delighted when she squeezed back. "My little light, I am sorry for not being there for you in your time of need, but first there is something I must confess." Her big violet eyes stared at him as she waited for him to continue. "Before I begin, you must not say anything until you finish hearing me out," seeing her nod her head, he pressed onwards. "When I told you that you were a dragon I lied to a degree, you are indeed a dragon, but you're also dormant at this point in time, I plan to awaken your inner dragon if you'll let me?"

She continued looking in his direction, hurt was the first thing she felt that he would lie to her. The person she trusted most in this world, but as she searched his eyes, she found the truth in his words. A moment of tense silence followed before she gave her answer.

"How?"

Naruto couldn't stop the smile that drew over his features, she was willing to listen and that was a good first step. Blue flashed gold for a split second. "I will mould you into a warrior queen just as Visenya Targaryen, I will train you to rule and to defend yourself, no man will force you to cower to his will, you'll never bow down again."

He watched as what she took in everything he said, she nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, raising her head slightly out from underneath the sheets she spoke in a firmer tone.

"Then I command you, my loving protector to help me become the queen you believe I can become, so that one day we may sail home and reclaim the throne that was taken from my family." The tone brought a feral smile to his face. It appeared that both of them would need to learn and relearn to awaken their inner beasts.

* * *

**Good evening everyone, it has been a while. Many of you might know me from my other story on this site? For those that are beyond angry that I didn't post any updates, my reasoning is that life hit me and time just seemed to slip through my fingers, so other things gathered my attention, but I am back now! But my work is sloppy at the moment, so when you read this chapter is far from perfect and might even be rushed in some areas I fully acknowledge that so it will take me some time to get back into the swing of things, but after seeing the dreadful ending of season 8 it got my needs for writing to return so we can give our queen the end she rightfully deserves! I won't say everything will be all sunshine and rainbows between Naruto and Daenerys no matter how strongly they feel for each other, obligations will come from both sides, but I will confirm now that no matter how bumpy the road they will find a way to make it work, but just knowing some aspect of the ending will only build up the questions, like how screwed am I going to make them by endgame, stayed tuned and find out as I write it.**

**Considering this chapter will be sloppy and rushed in some areas like i said, my next chapter will be plenty more detailed, I'll also be adding in characters from books and tv because I can and probably twist out some plots point of my own later on and try to tie it in a logical way, but its fanfiction so we the creators are gods here and this is our playground.**

**Anyway more to come soon, I had fun writing this story so expect to have to deal with me for a while ;) I will answer any questions and messages you have to the best of my ability so I hope to hear from you soon... Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Exiled Princess**

A decade had passed since that deal had been struck with her protector. The time that had flowed between both then and now, ever since she had agreed to be moulded into something so much more had been both a blessing and a curse. Naruto had been generous enough to gift her with the rest of the day to calm down after both the emotional and physical pain inflicted upon her person by the man she called brother. The rest of the day had been a quiet affair, both of them stayed together alone in that room, with no one to disturb them. During the dead of night, Naruto had taken her lithe frame into his arms as she settled her head upon his chest, falling asleep to the soft beats of his heart.

The very next day, she had found herself been woken at the crack of dawn. The sun had barely risen, but he stated this was the perfect time to start their training. Naruto had also decided to gift her a new outfit that would be suitable for training purposes. Her initial response to the outfit when she first laid eyes on it, was terror and she definitely let it show on her face. Feeling a rush of embarrassment flood through her. They made her look like a young boy and if it had not been for her long platinum tresses, soft facial features and the slight curve of her hips plus other budding womanly assets then she could have easily passed for a young lad. When she started to complain about her training attire, she had expected him to get her something else more suitable for a growing woman, but to her surprise Naruto scolded her for acting like a child or brat as he colourfully called her.

That had shocked her more than anything else and she felt that in her system, normally he would have done everything in his power to cater to her desires. So for him to scold her and put his foot down on this, proved to her how serious he was going to take his duty in training her, vowing to make her into the next warrior queen. Remembering the strength and resolve in his voice from the previous day, had both delighted her and made her toes curl in excitement as she made her own promise right there and then to meet him halfway. That alone did very little to wash away the feelings of dread at what was to come despite the excitement she felt alongside it.

Casting those thoughts aside for now, she dressed herself in the offered training apparel. Once she was changed, Naruto did a quick look over to make sure everything was fastened securely, he then took her to a small meadow outside of Pentos. The first thought that passed through her mind when they arrived, was how she enjoyed the morning breeze that passed over bare skin.

The training gear that he had gifted her consisted of a charcoal black leather jerkin, with matching colour trousers and boots. When seeing her questioning glance as she looked between the clothes and him, he elaborated. He explained his reasoning's behind the choice of colour had originally come from her houses sigil. Gathering that she would have appreciated something close to home, even if it was only on training kit. When he saw her smile beautifully at him, he knew the right choice had been made.

The spot that would be their official training ground for the next few years could only be described in one word.. beautiful. There were a small portion of trees scattered throughout the meadow, they were both thin and frail looking in appearance, but the leaves were thick enough to provide some decent shade for the hotter days. The grass that seemed to flow gently to the breeze of the wind reached up to tickle their lower knees. A small stream was present not too far off, a place that would serve the purpose of wiping the sweat and grime from them after their sessions while also serving as a place to refresh them. This place would serve them dutifully for both their training and a place for just the two of them to relax.

After taking the time to take in the scenery they both settled a few paces from one another. Naruto looked confident and regal as his cloak fluttered in the wind, reaching underneath it, he brought out a blunted edged sword and tossed it to her feet. Issuing a firm command for her to retrieve it and hold it in a steady grip. The moment she dipped down to slowly grasp it, her first mistake had been made and was quickly made aware of it as a burst of pain shot throughout her arm. Dany couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth as the shock settled in her, cradling her wrist gently as it had been the point of impact, she glanced teary eyed up at Naruto who was giving her his signature blank mask.

"There will always be casualties on the battlefield, why would some fucker who wishes to take your life, grant you the leniency to grasp the tool that would take theirs?" Not giving her time to answer, he issued another firm command. "Grab it quicker!"

The words while harsh were very true, that had become apparent, but then something much more startling had come to light. Her Naruto would be issuing as much punishment as necessary for all these lessons to be drilled into her brain. A stray thought flew through her mind trying to link Naruto to her brother, trying to show they weren't much different, but that dark thought was only present for a moment when the true difference between them became apparent. Her brother sought to use punishment as a way to keep her submissive and under his thumb. Get her to believe that only he knew what was best for her or wake the dragon. Whereas Naruto wanted to use punishment as a way temper her, to reinforce her and help her walk the path of progression through pain. The same path he once walked and maybe still does, that was enough to stoke the fire already burning within her. He believed in her and the woman she would one day become, so she swore to walk down the same path.

The first day had been the worst, getting her body used to this sort of work out, but she had survived it by the skin of her teeth. By the end of it, her being was littered with cuts and bruises, her hair was messy and tangled and her face had patches of dried blood on it. She should have complained about the harshness of the training regime, but when she settled and bathed that night, she had felt an odd sense of triumph.

After the first night, came the next day and soon after that, time just appeared to flow by in the blink of an eye for her, days shifted into months and then months became years until we arrived here in the present. Daenerys was not ashamed to admit that there times when she just wanted to give up and admit her brother was right that she could not possibly be the dragon that herself and Naruto believed her to be or could ever become. Then she remembered all the times when she raged and screamed at Naruto, asking him how any of this was helping, wanting him to say or do something, anything besides standing there like a stone statue as she vented all her frustrations. Her loving protector never said a word as she vented, just stood there taking it all in stride. She lost her way more times than she could count and there were times when the path seemed lost to her, but he was always there to offer her words of courage and refuelling her drive to become what they envisioned. The fire that had dimmed during those hard times had been stoked and was more determined than ever before and she would resume her course on the correct path.

So that now brings us to the present, both of them were playing their own song, the steel in each others hands clashing and creating a sweet jingle that echoed throughout the meadow. Amethyst orbs quickly searched for anything in range that could be used to either their advantage or disadvantage, seeing nothing noteworthy she locked her gaze back onto her opponent. Studying his movements, judging them and trying to anticipate where he would move to next so she could attempt to devise an effective counter. When the spar had initially began, he informed her that he would be increasing both his speed and power and she had the gall to doubt him because everything looked the same and felt the same to her.

That had been a sweet thought that only lasted for a short time and when she realised that, it was too late. He allowed her to get overconfident and bold. Then when he actually did start to fight more seriously, his strength was the first to increase and then his speed, she would attempt to slash and he would be there with his sword to halt her advances. When she tried one of the manoeuvrers he had shown her, he would either block, parry or evade and then that shine of mirth would appear in his eyes. It was humiliating to her that even after all this time she could rarely get the upper hand against him, but these were the times she treasured most. Right here and now she was not an aspiring queen or a dragon, but simply his little light and it was because of that fact that she treasured the times spent here with her guardian.

"You lose," the feeling of his warm breath hitting her ear was enough to draw her from her musings, shivering pleasantly at the sensation that rocked throughout her body. That moment had been quickly ruined when she felt his hand grip her wrist tightly, it might have been a loose use of strength to him, but to her it felt like iron. Shifting her hand, the tip of her blade faced towards the ground, leaving her with no form of protection as he moved his own blunted edge toward her jugular. "Yield," he demanded. What he wanted was not lost on her, but this was a command she did not want to heed.

As she stared into his eyes, issuing a new silent challenge. It took every ounce of her willpower to not succumb to the hypnotising effect those golden orbs had on her. How he was able to change the colour had been something she had been greatly curious about, but she had relented for the first few moons until finally questioning about them. At first he was guarded as if afraid of possibly answering her, until one day when she had repeated the same question. He stared at her long and hard as if searching for something and he must have found it for he finally told her.

"_My eyes are a result of my inner beast, last time I had shown these eyes to the world. I killed a great number of people and harmed far more, I caged that part of me after as a result."_

When her question was finally given an answer she didn't know how to feel about it. Maybe she wanted to feel happy as this showed a great deal of trust, but in the end she could only feel frightened. You would think him admitting that he killed a great number of people would have scared her, but she felt his anger and reasoning behind it was justified, but the tone in which he spoke is what truly struck her. He sounded so afraid, unsure and hesitant as he talked about the ability to shift his eyes. All of those emotions were something she never thought she could associate with him. Naruto always radiated this aura of confidence, power and certainty, he was always so sure of what he was doing and to see him in that moment, gave her a glimpse at the man inside and she didn't know how to feel about that.

Their eyes still peering into one another's, engaged in a battle of wills, who would make the other submit first? Daenerys would have normally wanted to have a safe and clean victory, but with his sword still close to her throat she knew those luxury options were no longer available. Her arms were aching and sore, what remaining strength she had was quickly fleeing, waking up the next morning would definitely not be a pleasant experience. The only relief she would get would be tonight, a new method that added into their training by her insistence. There was something magical about being lathered with healing oils and creams, feeling them soak into her bare skin. This was always done with all of her bare flesh revealed to him. At first he was hesitant, but after some reassurance from her he agreed to her request. His hands were truly magic on her skin and shuddered as she remembered the way her body yielded to him each and every night. Those were such sweet thoughts, but right now she had to earn this victory so maybe she could be the one to also take care of him this evening.

Then came the realisation that this was quickly turning into a losing battle as her strength was on its final ropes. A tired sly grin formed on her face as a last ditch idea came to mind, as if it had been blessed by the beings above. This would definitely be her most ballsy plan and would mean certain defeat if it failed, but victory would be assured if it prevailed and she didn't have a lot of options left.

Naruto rose a brow in confusion at the sight of her grin, but he widened his eyes when he felt a surprising amount of strength from her, just enough to push his sword arm away. Next thing he saw was her, quickly drawing her head back before shooting forward. Dany prayed this plan would work and when she felt a connection followed by a solid crack. Time seemed to slow down between them as he let go of his sword and quickly rushed to cover his nose.

"Fuck sake!" He howled, blood began seeping through the cracks in his fingers. Finally gaining an advantage over him she was not about to let it spoil. Rushing forward, she tackled his midsection, sending them both barrelling to the ground with her straddling his waist, her own blade moving so it was now inches from his own throat.

"I do believe it is your turn to yield, my loving knight~" she cooed in a singsong voice as sweet as honey while also carrying a seductive undertone. He stared at her in shock while still clutching his nose, sort of like it was the first time actually seeing her, before he then broke out in laughter. Daenerys could feel herself rising and falling from her position on top of him as his chest heaved. His laugh rang hard and true, echoing through the formerly quiet meadow. When he did actually move his hands from his face, she had to fight back a cringe, his entire lower half was painted crimson. He grinned at her despite revealing his stained teeth.

"That was truly a ballsy plan I got to give you that," he said with his grin widening further, revealing more of his stained teeth. Yet there was something about that look that had her cheeks growing warmer. "I guess from now on I'll need to give my all in our spars, can't have you making another bold play like that again." He met her eyes and his grin dipped into a smile. "I am truly proud of you my little light."

The smile she sent him in return for his praise was absolutely gorgeous. Moving her sword away from his throat, she chucked it on the ground next to them. Then wiggling down his body so his legs were trapped in-between hers, she then lowered her chest down onto his. Taking a deep breath when her head connected with his chest, breathing in his scent, he smelt of fire and smoke. An odd combination.

Closing her amethyst eyes and basking in the calming aura that just seemed to flow from his body. The flush that she had been sporting moments ago had all but vanished except for a faint pink hue that lingered from being in such an intimate position with him.

Even now as she felt her body relax despite the tension that still lingered from their dance. Only if his aura could have been made into a weapon, then all of Westeros would be bowing to the dragons once more. It still amazed her even now the effect his body had over her, calming her greatly with such simple interactions, like a touch or being held by him. Maybe they were destined for another… those were thoughts that would need further attention later on, as of right now she was content enough for his aura to whisk her away to the land of dreams.

She would have been whisked away if it wasn't for him tapping her lower back. Glancing up at him from her position on his chest, she sent him a glare that was severely weakened by the adorable pout on her face. In return, he gave her a disarming smile.

"Time for us to be heading back," he sniffed the air before making a face of mock disgust. "We are both in dire need of a bath and I definitely need to wash my mouth out, feels like I've licked a rusted sword." He heard a faint familiar type of giggle, reminding him faintly of a person from another life, a different time. He didn't know he helped raise a future pervert.

"Don't wanna move, screw it if we are smelly I'm comfortable," came her childish reply. Completely disregarding her training to be the future queen of the seven kingdoms. Shoving her face deeper into his chest, her body rose and fell as he released another hearty chuckle.

A mischievous gleam entered his eye, not that she could see it from burying herself in his chest. "Well… there are other ways to get you off me~" he teased and based on how her face shot up, staring at him in horror she knew exactly what that voice represented. He moved his fingers in a slow and torturous wiggle motion.

"I pray you wouldn't resort to such an offensive action against your rightful queen, the punishment would be disastrous." Resorting to her last line of defence, her queenly facade. Her smile vanished, eyes dipping and her voice coming out flat. Naruto's eyes shone a bit brighter, she didn't know that she was just spurring him onwards. Nothing would save her now.

"Oh really… and pray tell, what is to stop me now?" He questioned, bringing his mouth closer to her ear, making her suppress a shudder of delight as his warm breath assaulted her earlobe. "There is no one else present here, even the wildlife have left." Moving his mouth away from her ear much to her barely concealed disappointment if her frown was anything to go by. "We are the only souls here, so what I am about to do wouldn't be whispered by anyone else." The wild looked that appeared in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

That look might have sent a pleasant jolt down her body, but having a guess at technique he was going to use against her next would most likely leave her a quaking mess. Naruto surely didn't disappoint for not a second later, he began to savagely attack her sides, his fingers finding all the ticklish spots that would reduce her to nothingness. Letting out a girly squeal she pushed him on his back before rolling off him, ignoring the way her muscles groaned from the sudden movement, but the next thing she knew Naruto was hovering over her resuming his assault. The change in position had done nothing to dissuade him and dare she say it, he only grew bolder. She was quickly reduced to tears, her body refusing to help her, giggles came from her mouth and laughs from him, their combined voices covering the field.

"I give… I give!" She cried out, her tears flowing from the corners of her eyes down her beautiful face, after a brief moment he relented and rolled onto the ground next to her. Both of their chests heaved as they regained their breath, turning her head she saw him giving her a look of fondness, something she returned just as strongly. These were definitely her most treasured moments.

Although something was different about this moment, a tension had been set between the two. They kept their gaze on the other, admiring them and many thoughts passing through their minds.

Naruto never bothered to hide how much he admired her and the woman she was slowly becoming under his guidance. There were still many things they had yet to talk about, such as his use of chakra which he chalked down to simple magic and also his true connection to house Targaryen. He knew the day would come when she knew everything, but first she needed to be stronger and gain some experience of what the world was truly like. He also sometimes prayed that day never arrived, he wanted her shielded and protected forever in order to keep her pure, but she was a dragon and they were never supposed to be caged. Maybe he saw a lot of himself in her, wanting to make the world a better place, but he had been spoiled by a harsh upbringing and then war. Either way a choice would be presented before her and he would give his all to make her dreams come true.

Daenerys was staring deep into her protectors eyes as she recalled everything this man and she had been through. Her longest memory that she could recall was staring at his smiling face, he had looked a giant from back then, but now he was within reach of her. There were a lot of things she had regretted such as the pain she caused him when they were leaving the house with the red door, keeping the abuse she suffered from her brother, but she never regretted accepting Naruto's offer. The amount of time they had spent together since that day had given her greater clarity of the effect he had on both her mind and mind. Daenerys eyes trailed down his face, before landing on his bloodied lips, she wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on hers despite the blood.

When she met his gaze again, it appeared he was thinking of the same thing. Their ongoing moment should have been ruined by their state of dress or the blood smeared over the lower half of his face. Those thoughts were quickly passed over as their faces inched closer to one another, their gazes held steady as if daring the other to back out. Their eyes finally started to close as the distance between the two grew shorter, and then they finally had their first kiss, but would not be the last.

They took their time as if memorising the feel of each others lips, savouring both the taste and the feeling of finally being made one. When they did finally draw back from one another, Daenerys licked her lips, tasting their mingled saliva and his blood, she didn't mind the latter, but it sparked something inside her. Naruto must have felt it too since he quickly dived in for another one and he instantly felt like he was being plunged into cold water as it ignited his own need. The sweet first kiss was quickly made into a distant memory as they both kissed each other more hungrily, Naruto made the distance between them shorter as he was now moved to position himself over her.

A rational part of his mind had initially wanted her to set the pace of the kiss, but seeing her display the same level of neediness was starting to wake up the more primal side of him. He nearly lost it when he felt her dainty hand grab his calloused one and place it on her breast, knowing exactly what she wanted. He gave her breast a firm squeeze and the shackles that bound his inner beast were starting to unravel when he heard and felt her moan into their kiss.

Pretty soon their tongues started to take more action and greeted one another fiercely, while his hand was still teasing her breast before moving to give the other one some attention while his idly hand moved to massage her rear. He was shocked for a moment when she threw him off her before moving to straddle him, giving his cheek a lick before moving to kiss his neck while his hands returned to their previous positions and resumed their work. A throaty groan escaped him when he felt her ground her womanhood over his shaft.

Just as they were both planning to explore further, a face flashed through Naruto's mind and his body stiffened. Dany instantly took note of this as his hands stopped their ministrations of her body. Raising her head from his neck, she looked concerned down at him, her lust had taken a back seat.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He bit down the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, anything to stop the tears that threatened to build. Why would she pop up now of all times? It was such bullshit.

"Nothing you did," he assured her, placing a hand behind the back of her head to bring her down for a quick kiss. One in the hopes that he reassured her that it was not anything she did.

'_Why did you appear now? Did you want to remind me of my failure to both you and our children?'_

"We should be heading back we really need to bathe," he couldn't meet her eyes now, and she only grew more concerned for him. Giving him a forced nod, she slowly climbed off him. When she was standing she held out her hand and gave him a half smile when he took it with almost no hesitation.

After a moment Naruto licked his thumb to wipe the blood off her lips, seeing her raise a brow at him. "You sort of had my blood on you." Laughing a little at that, but it quickly died when he turned around silently and walked towards the stream, lowering himself to splash some water over his face.

'A talk between us is long overdue it would seem, I need to know if there is something more here or if this was a one off?' She questioned herself, her mind was swimming with possible scenarios as she and Naruto then headed back to the manse. A far cry from their normal routine.

* * *

**The False Dragon**

"_What in the seven bloody hells is he?" _Viserys mentally questioned him. He had taken to pacing backwards and forwards throughout the room that had been provided for him. The room was luxurious and highly decorated as if to meet the expectations of a king. A bed made from the softest feathers from both chickens and geese with the purpose of providing great comfort for him and his many bed mates. A sturdy bed frame had been constructed to provide even greater comfort to his desires, the frame had yet to creak even after the great number of slave girls who had been present on it with him. A large, rare and stylish look carpet decorated the floor of his room, displaying a wide range of colours. The carpet itself had been brought over from Tyrosh. There had always been a jug of Arbor Gold present on the well crafted oak table in the corner of his room. A gift from house Tyrell as they desperately cry out for their king to return to his rightful throne or that is what Illyrio had told him. The rest of the room was filled with other valuable items and trinkets.

Then came the moment when he had to hold back a grimace as he recalled the single most painful memory in his arsenal. When that bastard had driven his fist into his stomach, he had felt no pain for a moment until it felt like a wave of ice descended down upon him only to be followed by a searing heat that even made his blood boil. What brought the most confusion to his mind was the heat. As depicted in the tales of old, fire was said to not be able to harm a dragon and in his mind he was the last true one. Naruto must have disguised his strike as something to do with flames to avoid knowing its true appearance, that was the only rational thought he could conjure.

Carefully undoing the buttons upon his black and red silk doublet, revealing his porcelain like skin. Soft and milky, absolutely devoid of any form of muscle. The flesh that had once been so pure, so perfect was now tainted, ruined from a gift left from the oh so gallant protector. A fist imprint resided over his stomach, it looked like the shape of his fist had been burned into his skin, hence the confusion about how fire should not be physically possible to harm a dragon, but the proof laid here clear as day. This should not have been possible, the healers assured him that it would have gone after a few days rest, but here we were years later and the proof was still present.

'_I must figure it out how he did it? I must know!'_ Viserys raged in his mind. While begrudgingly admitting that he might have become a little power hungry in his youth, but now he could understand that he was properly delving into madness. The scary thought was as each day passed, he didn't know if he wanted to stop his descent or even if he could at this point. The questions had been the driving force behind him as he walked along that dark path, never guessing they would be answered at the end of his ropes.

Halting himself mid-step as he picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps, hurrying to re-button his doublet, he then advanced towards the window. Risking a peek from around the corner, he instantly took note of his sister and her protector, but something seemed off with them. They appeared to be a lot more subdued than normal, and they were avoiding each others eyes. Interest then suddenly sparked within him, maybe he could use this to his advantage and finally drive a wedge between them.

He carefully watched them approach for a few moments before they disappeared and he felt the door beneath him open. Wasting no time, he rushed over to the pitcher of wine and poured himself a glass as he began to conjure all types of various schemes with his newly revealed information. Once he filled his glass to the brim he brought it to his lips and downed it in one go, the sweet wine dripping down his smooth chin before he wiped it away with his sleeve.

The glass clattered on the table as he then made his way to leave the room. His stride was then shattered as he heard a faint and hesitant knocking from the other side of the door. Seething like a spoiled brat at having his favourite toy taken away, Viserys approached the door angrily and swung it open, frightening the small servant girl that had been present on the other side.

The girl looked young and tidy, her hair flowed down to the small of her back and her big blue eyes looked enticing to him. The clothes on her back were a lot more than what a servant could ever afford, but Illyrio had always generous to those who served beneath him. Thinking of their gracious host, he would most definitely need to inquire about this particular servant girl and if she had bled yet or if he had already previously sampled her.

"Yes?!" Viserys barked impatiently.

The sudden shift in his demeanour startled the girl even more. Forcefully willing her body to not take a step back, yet she couldn't meet his eyes in fear of what she might find. "The master said that a letter arrived in regards to..."

Viserys face had a smile on it, but not a pleasant one. It was about time, one of his plans actually bore fruit for him. He could only pray this one was the one to bring him one step closer to taking his throne, and finally implode the bond between his sister and her knight. And then once she was finally alone and unprotected, forcing her to revert back to her former personality and easier to control.

"Thank you," he said with false politeness. "Now carry on with your business." She bowed her head and walked away, giving him a full view of her rear. He was set under a deep trance as with every step she took, gave her rear a beautiful bounce, which only served to further his desire for her. When the girl was just about to pass around the corner, he snapped out of his fog and called out. "Come to my chambers tonight, I will have need of you!" Not bothering to check if his command had been acknowledged, even if it hadn't. He would later have her punished by another servant, or do the deed himself before taking her to his bed.

Noting there would be nothing further to delay him, he closed the door to his room and continued onward to his destination. He needed to find Illyrio and read the contents of that letter himself and he already had an idea of where the man would be. It hadn't taken him long to find him.

Illyrio was found relaxing in his garden, marvelling over his landscape with a glass of wine in hand. The man was once slender in his youth as he made a living working as a sellsword, but after the various years of wealth the man had now become morbidly obese. His pig eyes and fat cheeks didn't make him a pleasant sight nor his coarse yellow hair, oiled fork sun-kissed beard and crooked yellow stained teeth. No matter how much wealth he gained he would never be a pleasant thing to look at again.

As if sensing him the fat man glanced over his shoulder and smiled with teeth and all. "Ah, your grace such an honour," he said humbly, dipping his head respectfully. "What can I do for you? Name it and if it's in my power, I shall grant it." Asking patiently and taking another sip of his wine before offering the seat next to him.

Viserys discretely swallowed the bile that threatened to spill from his throat. "One of your servants told of a note that arrived, I wished to read its contents with my own eyes." He said before taking the offered seat, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Not answering him for a moment, realisation flashed in the mans eyes. "Oh yes, the letter actually arrived this morning, but it was written in Dothraki, spent the best part of the morning translating it into the common tongue. I sent my servant to notify you when it was complete." Fishing a parchment from his robes, he slid it over the table carefully to avoid the wine droplets on the table.

Picking it up with his bony fingers, he sipped his wine before opening the note and scanning it over. The sheer joy he felt at this moment was immense, finally a plan was coming together.

"So he shall be arriving on the morrow?" Viserys asked, glancing at the magister.

Illyrio nodded his head slightly, starting to feel a bit light from all the wine he had consumed.

"Well then we must call my sister to give her our best wishes, surely she will be happy to get away from that bodyguard. A warrior husband would do her wonders." Viserys spoke more to himself, missing the look of dread that came over Illyrio's face at the subtly mention of the blonde.

Viserys might have been too blind to see how close his sister and Naruto were, but the obese man was not. Daenerys had gone from being the shy young girl into a more confident woman who could hold her own by now if he had to guess, Illyrio doubted if there was anything that could drive them two apart forever. The words and the looks Naruto sent him still haunted his dreams, full well knowing the blonde could kill him at any point if he crossed too serious of a line and this potential wedding may just do it.

Illyrio only followed through with the plan concocted by the beggar king because it was the easiest way to secure his elevation to the high court in Westeros. Pentos held too many phantoms and he desperately needed to escape this continent and a fresh start across the narrow sea sounded like the best way to achieve just that. Favour was easy to obtain when it came from fools. The only problem with his plan was the presence of the blonde. Knowing full well that if Daenerys didn't want to marry a total stranger, even if he was a renowned warrior and a killer and begged Naruto to help her escape her fate. Then the blonde would make Illyrio's greatest fears a reality. Naruto could easily level Pentos and all of the world if angered, especially if the information from his source on the blondes real identify was to be taken with a grain of salt.

"I shall call the princess, soon as she finishes bathing. There was a lot of blood present on her once she returned with Naruto." Raising a brow in intrigue, wondering how this could add some more weight in convincing his sister to agree to this match and leave her annoyingly overprotective protector behind. Seeing no harm in following the Magisters suggestion, waiting an hour wouldn't be too much harm.

The hour was spent with Viserys practically inhaling the food brought from the kitchens at the request of Illyrio, you would think the boy never ate a day in his life. After a fair amount of time had passed Illyrio spotted the princess approaching with her dutiful protector a safe distance behind her, summoning a servant within range, ordering them a few more chairs. As soon as a servant brought the required number of chairs, Naruto held one out for her, he instantly noticed the grateful look she sent him before Naruto sat down on the free one next to her.

'_How it gods name is he not sweating?'_ Illyrio mentally questioned the whiskered blonde. Naruto was still wearing the same black coat he had on him when he arrived and it looked to be in pristine condition almost like magic kept it protected. Not even a hint of discomfort could be detected from Naruto as he sat in his seat like a proper gentleman, while the sun continued to glare down on them.

Daenerys wore a cream coloured dress that hugged her figure nicely, accenting the size of her growing breasts, her skin and hair gave off a faint aroma of the scented oils he had provided for her.

Illyrio must have been looking at the princess for too long because when he met Naruto's eyes it froze him solid. The amount of rage that was brewing just underneath those calm orbs made him realise he stared too long. He slumped down and stared at his wine, trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

Not noticing the interaction between their host and the man he despised, Viserys let his impatience show, everyone that mattered in his mind was now present. Shooting a scowl at Naruto who had shifted his gaze to him now and stared back impassively while Daenerys glared at her brother hard, now very easy to see who was more fiercer of the siblings.

"Sweet sister..." trailing off as he pondered how to go about this conversation. Two options were available, there was the sweet approach or the blunt one? Blunt sounded better in his mind and would get the job done quicker. "I have taken the time to find you a suitable husband, a man who has never tasted defeat, and one who will take you in exchange for an army." Yes blunt approach definitely better. Glancing her face for any signs of distress and when he found none, forced him to suppress a frown from appearing on his own. Seeing her pretty much ignore him as she reached over to grab the pitcher placed on the table, pouring herself a glass of wine before raising the jug to offer some to Naruto who shook his head in response.

Bringing the glass to her lips, she sipped a little bit and felt the sweet feeling rush down her throat. Seeing her set down her glass, he awaited her response. "Pray tell 'dear brother' what gave you the idea that you have any right to offer my hand... to a man I barely know when I am fairly capable of making choices for myself?" Narrowing her violet eyes she stole a glance at Naruto.

"Well as your king..." Interrupted by a scoff from Naruto, glowering at him for a second before clearing his throat. "As I was saying as your king, I have to make tough decisions regarding all members of our household, and seeing as we are the last two left and it would be more fortunate for you to be married before I am so the rest of Westeros could see our strength. Once we have an army, the rest of our loyalist will reveal themselves and we will have the needed forces to storm Kings Landing and take our rightful places upon the iron throne. Only then will I deem to marry to a suitable bride who will give me many children and our future line shall be secured." Saying all that with a completely straight face as if his explanation would appease her.

Illyrio who had remained quiet since the conversation began, drank the rest of his cup before quickly resupplying. He wanted to offer praise and some honeyed words to rally Daenerys to her brother's side, but the presence of Naruto being so close held his tongue.

A table was the only thing separating them and one wrong word and his life would be ripped away from him. Risking a glance at Naruto and seeing an amused smirk upon his lips made him believe the blonde had the same thought.

The sudden shift in Daenerys demeanour earned her the attention of everyone present. "You might believe yourself to be a king, but right now you are nothing. You believe you can bargain with my future happiness, and tie me to a murderer and a killer while you will probably get some dainty flower who is afraid of you? Tell me then, oh wise brother, what gives you the right to even think to compare our situations?"

Viserys had to give everything to contain his rage at her statement because deep down he knew she was right. He had nothing, but what Illyrio gave them and to have that inadvertently pointed out drew forth his need to punish her. Naruto being here was what gave her the courage to stand against him so publicly, but he couldn't raise a hand against her because Naruto would then step in, maybe if he could remove the blonde bastard then maybe he could sway her. "Maybe we should speak about this in private? Just the two of us and I could help you see the finer points of such an alliance?" Wondering if he prayed on any familial love she held for him years ago would get her to agree to his request.

Daenerys closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, opening them after a brief pause. There was a fire still present in her eyes. "So you can abuse me without no allies by my side? Just like you did when we were little? Well answer me this then brother dearest, how fares that scar on your stomach from your last attempt? Well then guess what I am no longer that little girl who could be bullied and manipulated, my life is my own and I will do what I want with it and we shall speak no more of this!" The second he opened his mouth to attempt to save the situation was the moment she stood up, knocking her chair back. "I said this discussion is FINAL!" Daenerys shouted at him, like actually shouted at him, resting her hands on the table. "I will no longer entertain your foolish notions." Her piece being said, she turned and walked towards the exit of the garden, but stopped at his next words.

"He is due to arrive on the morrow to see his bride and if he is here and you are not, then he might turn his wrath to the people of this city believing it to have been an ambush set for him." Men of his character had been known to be unpredictable despite what others may have thought of them. "Could you live with yourself knowing your selfish actions caused the death of so many people and the other half to be enslaved and sold like cattle." A dirty trick because she herself was being sold like simple livestock.

Daenerys stared long and hard at the ground before glancing over her shoulder at the blonde who had remained quiet and calm since all this began. A silent conversation took place before he gave her a brisk nod and stood up. Then turning to the man she was unfortunate enough to call her brother, sending him one more glare before opening her mouth to give him her response.

"I will make my decision tonight and if I do decide to leave, me and Naruto will be long gone by morning so you better find a way to avoid having your head severed." Leaving the garden before he could reply, Naruto waited until she was just out of earshot before turning to Viserys.

"You fucked up baby dragon if you're not too careful you won't need to worry about his sword meeting your next." Purple met gold and gold prevailed, Naruto after seeing his message well received, took his leave to find his little flame.

The true error of his ways now made apparent to him, she held the power throughout the conversation and that infuriated him, picking up her glass and throwing it in the direction she left in. The madness now almost completely overtaking his senses.

* * *

**The Dragon Guardian**

The day had started off so well, following the usual routine, but then there was something different he noticed but chose not to comment on. Daenerys was more focused and when the time for their dance finally came, she tested out a bold move and surprisingly, it actually worked and thus granting her first victory over him.

Then came their first kiss and he had never felt such need and desire since his wife. He felt his primal side stir and she matched it stride for stride until an image of 'her' passed through his mind and froze him solid. Even after all this time a small piece of him still held on to the memory of his wife, and because of that he had ruined their first moment and maybe their last.

Naruto was laying on the bed in his room with his hands covering his face, groaning in frustration. His cloak now hanging on the back of the door, not that he needed it right now as he was the only soul present in his room. Only Shiera and Daenerys had seen what he looked like without it, well Shiera had seen everything that he wished to hide from the world. Every scar, burn, mark that was littered on his body and when he feared the worst she had yet to turn away from him.

What he craved most growing up had been the acceptance of his people, and yet after all the years of pain and hardships he earned it, only for it to be taken away when he came to this world. Loosing everything you had ever known or grown to love only to have them ripped away from you as your frown into a completely new world. Forcing you to adapt to an almost completely new environment, learn their language which hadn't taken much time as he would have believed. The people here were weak and overly reliant on their titles to shield them making them easy prey for Naruto in the field of battle and being as overpowered as he was, gave him a choice in how to approach everything.

This inflated his ego for a bit, being the strongest being alive right now and apparently loosing his ability to age here had opened his eyes to the true art of warfare. He had seen cities sacked, burned. Women and even children rapped and taken as trophies and he stood by because he didn't owe these people anything, at first he had saved them, but after seeing the same thing over and over again he grew darker to the ways of this world. When he looked into his soul now he only sees a field of darkness with a few candles that represented the light in him.

There were small plots in the darkness where candles once resided and now only three remained burning.

The one that burned brightest was supposed to represent Daenerys. His little light as he dubbed her so affectionately and how could it not burn the brightest for her. He had spent the most recent years at her side only leaving for a short amount of time, but never before leaving her with some protection.

Raising her had truly been a privilege, watching her grow not just under his guidance, but her own as well as she prepared to tackle the harsh world. After the loss of his wife, he never thought he would feel such need for the contact of another, not even Shiera had lit this spark inside him. In certain peoples blood there was something called imprinting, a need to be with someone else almost like a magnetic pull and Daenerys was for him, and just maybe he was the one for Shiera. That brought up the kiss he shared with Daenerys, filling him with such warmth and if his wife's face didn't pop up in that moment then he doesn't know if he could have stopped himself from ravaging Daenerys like an animal.

The second candle was held by Shiera and even if he could never love her in a romantic sense, he did love her in a familial sense. Despite the night they spent together all those years ago, which he still couldn't remember even to this day. Shiera must have spiked his drink with something and that had always held him back from trusting her completely. He briefly wondered what she was doing right now, after reappearing to him all those years ago, one day she abruptly came to him and told him she had to leave. Only saying that when the winds blew true, would she return to them, and even after all these years she had yet to send them a single letter. He knew she was still alive, she was strong enough to survive most things this world had to offer, so his candle remained lit for her.

The last candle that burned the same as Daenerys was for his daughter, who he didn't even know would be able to look at him without the desire to end his life. He visited her as often as he could, leaving a clone with Daenerys as he made the perilous journey to her location. He remembers the pain in her eyes when he locked her away because he was afraid, not of her, but what she represented. With the death of her mother fresh in his mind at the time, he gave into his rage and levelled a good portion of Westeros and not even his good brother and sister could snap him out of it. So locking away his daughter had been the only good choice left, his brother and sister had been ashamed of him and then he took to the wind doing nothing in particular, only seeing them on their deathbeds where they both apologised for pushing him away. Maybe they could forgive him, but he couldn't even forgive him. Planting the roots of darkness in himself. The time to release his daughter from her restraints would come and with how the winds were blowing, their ensuing clash would be soon. He would train so when he eventually came face to face with his daughter, he could earn her forgiveness and remind her of the love she once bore him. Their fight would either grant him her forgiveness or he would die trying.

Three souls to keep him from fully submerging into the shadows, he should make more bonds, but the fear of them be taken away as well was too great.

What a great life he really had.

Now with Daenerys marrying some stranger, he knew she wanted to form her own army away from her brother so she would maybe use this situation to her advantage. He himself had once been known as an army killer, but Daenerys didn't know how far his power extends and she was not yet ready to know the full depth at this point. The young woman needed to experience the world before he would show her who he really was and only then to see if she would still accept him, faults and all.

A knock at the door disturbed him, sensing who it was forcing him to rise from his feet. Walking to the door and retrieving his cloak and throwing it over his shoulders, leaving his body fully submerged apart from his head. Time to get this conversation over with.

Swiftly opening the door to reveal Daenerys, wearing the same dress from earlier, her cheeks were flushed and he saw the pitcher of wine in her hand. "Come in," he sighed before further opening the door as she walked in as silently and regally as she could.

Taking the pitcher from her hand, surprisingly she let it go without any struggle, placing it down on the bedside cabinet and then placing his hands on her shoulders to sit her down on the bed. When she opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it.

"You want to go through with it don't you." It was not a question and they both knew it, glancing down at the floor before finding the courage to meet her eyes.

"Yes I do," she said quietly. "This is the chance to get a start on the army that will one day take us home." Daenerys closed her eyes and she sucked in a great deal of air, most likely to clear her head. "I know this is the most preferred option, but with what Visery said. I cannot allow innocent people to potentially be held at risk, especially after everything you taught me. A queen must make sacrifices."

That had become something he knew he would regret teaching her, knowing something like this would one day appear and because of him she would sacrifice herself to avert it. Naruto didn't want her to marry a stranger, but this was her choice and if she was so sure of it being the correct one then he would stand by her and he always has.

'_Shield her from the horrors of this world'_ Rhaella's sweet and haunting voice rang in his head.

'_I am so sorry Rhaella, but I cannot show myself to her until her eyes have been opened. I know I am selfish, but she needs to know the truth about this world. I shall beg for your forgiveness when we see each other once more,'_ Naruto thought to himself as a lone tear slid down his face. Blue had been replaced by gold now.

He felt a soft and warm hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear. Looking at her he was almost taken back by the amount of sympathy in her eyes. "I know this situation isn't favourable to either of us, especially after this morning, but I could not live with myself is so many innocents died or were enslaved because of me." Leaning forward she captured his lips in a kiss.

This one was short and sweet and he didn't back out like earlier. Even when the face of his former wife floated through his mind, he violently pushed it away and continued to kiss his little light. When she eventually drew back, she got to her feet and shrugged off her dress allowing it to fall at her feet.

"I wish we could have a chance to see where this could have gone, but I can only give you the one thing a man may take once." Naruto was marvelled by utterly perfect she looked to him, creamy skin shown bare before him. The sight of her breasts and the slight glistening of arousal at her womanhood was stirring something long lain dormant in himself.

Naruto's mouth was as dry as the red waste, his muscles tensed and his shaft was beginning to harden. While knowing they couldn't be together was a tough pill to swallow and would pain him greatly. He couldn't deny that he wanted her tonight and to take the one thing she could only offer him, but he needed to make sure this is definitely what she wanted.

He closed the little distance between them, cupping her cheek softly and gently despite the raging desire he felt in himself for her. "Is this the decision you want to make, you will only have this choice once?" He knew his heart, body and soul wanted her and while the memory of his wife would be something for him to cling too after today. For the rest of the day he would be hers and she would be his.

Daenerys stared directly into his eyes, the golden hue doing nothing to put her off this course. Her eyes hardened in her resolve, full of fondness and love for him that she would now show him. "Yes, your queen commands it," smiling at her before crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Sup, everyone I am back for another chapter, hopefully everyone finds this one better than the previous one. I will be answering a few questions each time a new chapter is posted so here goes.**

**TehStorm: Sorry, but this chapter pretty much explained her intentions regarding the marriage because she doesn't know this man and doesn't know what he would do if he decided to react violently to her not being present and take it out on innocent people. I didn't know how else for her to get her dragons without burning Drogo's body. This also serves as drama for both Naruto and Daenerys in growing separately away from one another before they finally end up together, I did promise them for end game after all. Naruto needs her to grow before he can reveal who he really is otherwise she would rush and make a lot more errors in her path to reclaim the throne because she would just get him to do everything for her.**

**FrenchOtaku: The reason why Naruto didn't have much of an appearance in Roberts rebellion is because he was mainly with Rhaella, trying to keep her safe as much as she would have allowed. Yes he could have killed everyone who rose against the Targaryens, but like he said why should he help them out, he didn't like Viserys that much as a child, he didn't bother interacting with Rhaegar and he wanted to kill Aerys once he started going mad, only Rhaella kept him around or else he would have left or slaughtered everyone. He isn't the same as he once was, he doesn't care much for these people only if the few he does care for asks him to help them or if he finds a reason to.**

**Riverdog: Glad to hear you enjoyed the prologue, I don't really have many plans for making it a harem at this point. Obviously Naruto and Dany will grow separate opinions on how to deal with certain things so they will butt heads eventually and other drama based stuff, but all I can promise is they are endgame. Normally Naruto would have just killed Drogo, but he wants Daenerys to make her own choices and he will stand by her decisions. Yes Dany will have her fire while Naruto learns to awaken his inner beast, he explained a little bit of why he lost it in this chapter.**

**Well those are the three I answered this time if anyone has anymore then review or send me a message.**

**Now for the juicy stuff, we saw most of the training Naruto has put Daenerys through in order to temper her for the future while also downplaying some of his abilities as simple magic, we also saw her standing up to her brother and getting it through his mind that she is in control of her own life and this marriage will be her decision, but looks like he managed to hold some sway of her decision in the end... tragically. We found out that only living people hold any relevance to Naruto here and we also got a mention of his daughter who is still alive but enslaved, and we got a mention of his wife and his promise being broken to Rhaella. Once Daenerys has had a taste of the world for what it really is, he will come clean and they will go find his daughter so expect a fight between Naruto and his child in a familiar place of sorts. **

**Sorry for the wait again, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it, I have recently purchased some books involving games of thrones. The world of a song of ice and fire and fire and blood to be specific so I can add some more touches into this, but the first book takes so long to read :'( so expect some more juicy little tidbits here and there, now I am going to take a little break for a few hours before starting the next chapter because I got a lemon scene to write haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a song of ice and fire, or Naruto that honour belongs to those magnificent people.**

**Hope you all enjoy and have a good day, Saint out!**

**Just quickly add this, there ages incase people are wondering.**

**Prologue ages:**

**Naruto: Unknown for now.**

**Daenerys: 6**

**Viserys: 12**

**Chapter two ages:**

**Naruto's age: Unknown for now.**

**Daenery's age: 16**

**Visery's age: 22**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can see the my second chapter didn't get the feedback, I was expecting, but don't worry people I have heard you woes and sought to rectify my mistake quite quickly I might add. I had two possible routes for this story and option A is being scrapped, so route B shall be taking its place. I know I made Naruto break his promise to the woman, he considered a mother figure. But that all changes now, as this will take place right at the very end of chapter 2. I might as well explain a little bit on what I was aiming for, I was originally going to have Naruto place a seal on Drogo so that it would stop the physical and even emotional relationship between Drogo and Daenerys and this was going to be on her request so she could find a way to rally the Dothraki under her rule, but that is scraped now. I will be trying to aim for a lot more original content, so this story will now shift to a more of a conquest story. Naruto and Daenerys will still have arguments, but I can assure you that it won't be 'they break up and sleep around' they will ponder on why they argued to try and understand their situation more before confronting the other about it. Route A was sort of to allow Shiera to have a shot with Naruto much later on, but that route is pretty much gone now, I might be able to add her in to give them a threesome scene later on, but that ink isn't dry yet so may change. Anyway after reading all this, I hope you like this sort of 'fix-it' chapter.**

* * *

**The Dragon Guardian**

They finally had their moment and it felt like destiny was giving him a moment to cherish, but then realisation soon settled in. This moment was only the beginning, and would not last and it was then soon tainted in his mind. Daenerys wasn't giving him this moment out of love, but desperation. He would not claim her maidenhead only for her to have to share the bed of another man potentially the next day. He wanted every moment with her, every morning and night. He wanted to know the feeling of holding a babe with the combination of their combined blood. To look down at his child and feel nothing but pride and he wouldn't have that if she was being bedded by another man.

'_You must protect her, there is no one more whom I trust to look after my little girl.' _Her voice echoed again, he knew what needed to be done, Naruto separated from her ignoring the questioning stare he received. Daenerys needed to be shown a glimpse of his power, enough to fuel hope for her.

"Did you know the day when you were born. I promised your mother that I would do everything to keep you safe, she made me swear to keep you protected and make sure you knew you were loved and I almost failed." Gritting his teeth in anger as he dipped down to retrieve her discarded dress, as he got back to his feet. Naruto held the dress out to her. "I shall show you why the people here will be safe and protected from whoever you are supposed to marry. I want to show you why you will be safe." His voice took on a slight pleading tone at the end, he needed her to trust him enough to at the very least add some weight to his words.

As he spoke about keeping her protected, she studied his eyes for any sign of deceit or machinations and yet all she found was truth behind his statement. The betrayal of her brother still stung even after all these years and that was why she had to analyse Naruto for even a moment. There was no hesitation nor falter as spoke, that alone earned him the right to show her how he could possibly keep her safe.

Seeing her smile at him, filled him courage and brought hope to his cracked heart, the candle in his soul grew a bit brighter. "Get dressed, I won't have you leaving this room in that state," a chuckle escaped him and she rolled her eyes before taking the dress and putting it on. While she was dressing herself, Naruto's mind was currently elsewhere. He was pondering on how she would handle the information about to be presented to her. Would she feel betrayal, pain or would she shun him. He dreaded to think what it would be like if they had lain together and he stood by and allowed her to marry this stranger, he couldn't allow that as it would break the vow he made to the woman he considered to be a surrogate mother. He couldn't allow that and while this might be earlier than he would have liked, she deserved to be allowed to glimpse at the puzzle and then if she still wanted to go through with this marriage. He wouldn't stand in her way, but he simply prayed she trusted him enough to fight for her.

The moment she was presentable despite the fact she had been bare and readying to give herself to him a few minutes ago. He was thankful the sudden halt in their previous activity hadn't caused any awkward moments between them. He placed his hand on her shoulder and when she looked at him, he sent her a brief smile and was happy when she returned the gesture before they disappeared in a flash of darkness.

The place that Naruto had flashed them too was perfect because it would give him free range of his arsenal. He brought them to the red waste after a split second, he wondered how much ground they had just covered? Looking down at his charge he saw her a bit shaken, that was good most people threw up when they first travelled like that himself included.

"Where, how?" Barely able to keep the tremble out of her voice, one second they had been in Pentos and now she had no idea where they were. This was the first time she had seen red sand, wasn't most sand supposed to be yellow.

"You handled that better than I thought, most people don't have such an easy time with teleportation," he mused as he checked her over.

"Teleportation?" Testing the word on her tongue, it felt weird, but not uncomfortable.

"Correct, I brought us to a place where not even the Dothraki will tread and they are the most fearsome in open combat." Just at the mere mention of them, clicked something in his mind. Only a Khal would never have tasted defeat because if they had then they would have been targeted by those who followed them in order to lead the khalasar. It was their tradition that only the strongest amongst them deserved the right to lead them.

"I think I have just figured out who your brother plans to marry you too and it is definitely not someone who will treat you with respect you deserve. He is someone who will most likely use you as a broodmare, someone who would only use you to hold his children." He didn't notice his hand tightening as he continued to speak, a faint blue hue surrounded him as his chakra began to take a physical form. The sand around him reacted as it began to swirl around him.

The amount of information being presented to her was starting to make her head hurt. Her guardian might be able to keep true to his promise if this 'teleportation' was any indication. Then there was the punch he delivered to Viserys abdomen so many years ago, she always knew he was strong, but the scar on her brother's chest told a different story. There was something otherworldly about that strike, when she looked in the direction of her guardian, she noticed a faint blue surround him as the sand reacted to his power.

Without missing a beat, she crossed the distance between them, pushing through the small barrier of sand and wrapping her arms around his chest. Naruto blinked and the energy withdrew into him as the sand then lost their momentum before dropping to the ground.

"You could really do it?" She whispered into his back. He rose a brow at her, but kept his mouth shut for the moment until she was finished.

"I mean you really could protect me, but how? These abilities aren't magic even from the very little I studied there is nothing like this and only one person was capable." Her eyes widened and she backed away from him. Naruto turned and met her gaze with hard eyes, he could clearly see the one emotion he never wanted her to look at him with. Fear. Fear of what he could do and because of who he was.

"The Dragon Guardian..." Even at the small distance between them, he struggled to hear her. Daenerys wondered how she could have missed it, everything was starting to piece together now. The strength he displayed, the aura of dominance that he emanated, but only one question was at the forefront of her mind. How was he still alive, he looked barely older than her?

Looking away from her. "You weren't supposed to find out the truth this soon." Shifting his gaze back to her and she saw all the pain he hid behind those eyes. "You were supposed to find out once you saw the world for what it truly was, but I couldn't stand by, as you sacrificed yourself when I could do something." He shrugged off his cloak and threw it onto the ground, Daenerys blushed and wondered where this was going before she saw him undo the straps of his leather jerkin and threw that on top of his cloak. "I told you I could protect you only if you allow me too, your mother wanted to fight her own battles as well, so her choice kept me at bay. Yet there were a few times when I was forced to step in to defend her from your father." He said with a fond smile as he then remembered the times he spent with her mother.

The moment she saw the state of his chest, which she must admit made her a little hot and bothered, not caring so much about their current situation. He was heavily defined and a six pack. Naruto's tanned skin was littered with scars, both new and old based on their colouring, he also held a great deal of burn marks and one giant scar over his chest that looked like a fist. The most distinctive scar was the row of what looked to be teeth marks on his right side.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a few sobs escaped her, as she looked at the damaged physique of the most important man in her life. Forgetting her earlier fear, which was silly to even have in the first place despite what he told her. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around him again, not intending to let him go this time.

He caught her this time as she sobbed into his chest, he smiled sadly as he knew which part of his body drew the most attention. "The teeth marks were from one of the dragons I fought many years ago. I would tell you which one, but sort of forgotten." Chuckling because why not. How many people could say they survived a dragon taking a chunk out of you and despite feeling as bad as she looked at this moment, she managed to crack a smile for him.

"Dany I-"

His little light had cut him off by kissing him. Gods, how many times had he felt her lips today alone? He didn't really care because he doubted he would ever tire of this sensation.

He now knew that he would protect her against the world and anything that deemed to harm her and she knew it too. This was how their moment in his bedroom was supposed to be, sweet and not out of desperation, but he wouldn't hold it against her. Dany figuring out the truth had been a blessing in disguise. Naruto cupped her face as their kiss soon deepened, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and he allowed entry this time.

Their tongues massaged the other and they continued kissing for a few more minutes before they finally drew away from one another, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"So you're not upset that I hid this from you after all this time?" He asked with a nervous smile plaguing his features.

The sweet smile on her face and slight tightening of her grip on him caused every warning bell in his head to frantically ring out.

"Oh trust me, you're in big trouble and have a lot of making up to do~" damn this was only getting worse, even with all this power at his fingertips, he was still afraid of angering a female. "You are in luck though, I have a way for you to start making it up to me," a mischievous smile grew upon her lips and her eyes sparkled. "You can show me some of the power you will use to defeat this Khal and keep me and the other people safe." Naruto smiled at her before separating from her and trying to retrieve his clothing, but she had a different idea as she scooped up his clothing and moved away from him.

"Bad boy, you can do it shirtless." That beautiful smile that he loved on her and was now starting to dread was still etched onto her face. "Despite the scars, not that there is any problem with them. I still find your bare chest to be very attractive."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment, but if it would make her happy to see one of his techniques without resorting to using her feminine fury then it was a win in his book. "I'll show you one I completed." He smiled fondly in remembrance before smirking confidently in her direction, a look she mirrored.

"Don't get too frightened," sending her a quick wink before walking a safe distance away from her. Standing atop a dune, overlooking a flat piece of the desert. It was time to let loose a little bit.

This felt amazing, he felt free! Almost like he could show her his heart and soul and she would not turn away, but embrace him and never let him go. Sparing one more glance back, seeing her smile at him and he noted that it held all the fondness she held for him. They would be okay in the end, he would make sure of it. Well then, might as well show off a little.

Bringing his right hand until it was the same height as his waist, a small ball of chakra formed and then quickly grew to the size of his palm. That was not the end, but only the beginning. Raising his hand until it rested above him, giving her a clear look as he added wind chakra to his technique. The sound pierced through the air, causing her to cover her ears, but she kept her gaze trained on his palm. The wind grew and it caused the sand to shift around him, finally it was complete! Naruto looked back at his little light, sending her a cheeky wink before launching the shuriken into the distance as he called out its name.

"**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!"** Soon as the weapon of wind left his grasp, it flew throughout the air until the technique was triggered by Naruto. "Expand!" The large sized shuriken exploded, the centre of it began to tear and eat through everything trapped in it, even the sand was not safe from it. Naruto clenched his fist in the direction of the explosion, but instead of simply mastering it, he learned to add a secondary portion of his chakra to the technique in order to increase its range by destructive tendencies. The blast grew to thrice the size as when he thought the reanimated third raikage, destroying a good part of the desert before him.

Naruto spent a second to admire his work before turning to smirk at the look of stunned awe on his little lights face. Closing the distance between them before she could blink, trapping her in his arms as he spun them around. Snapping her from her reverie as she giggled and laughed at this childish persona, a smile wormed its way onto his face at the soft sounds. "That right there is how I plan to protect you," placing her back on the ground, but still keeping his soft hold on her. "I promise you, I will not hide who I am anymore. The world shall once again fear the 'Dragon Guardian,' I so please allow me to fulfil the dying request of your mother." Daenerys tried to will her tears back, but she couldn't stop the few that fell. This made her happy, hope had blossomed and right now her heart.

"There is obviously some aspects of my life that I haven't told you yet, but please just give me some time to come to terms with them. When I am ready you'll be the first to know." Daenerys bit down on the inside of her cheek, eager to know more, but not enough to demand it and risk pushing him away. While she will admit, her desire to give herself did mainly stem out of desperation, but now she could see explore these feelings a little bit more and see if anything true and honest could be built between them.

"That is fair, but can we head back Naruto?" Said man gave her a smile before quickly taking his clothes and vanishing in a burst of speed behind her. When she turned around, he was already fully clothed with a cheeky grin on his face, pouting in defeat. "Meanie."

Naruto laughed before walking closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he teleported them back to Pentos. Seeing her handle it even better than the first time, he noticed her keeping her stance steady and smiled.

"You know your brother is probably having a tantrum about how you spoke to him earlier... good job about that by the way." Smiling at his praise, they both walked onto the balcony before sitting down at the small table, overlooking the sea.

A poof of smoke alerted her to something and when she turned her head, she saw another Naruto. Nearly fainting, but grasped the table to keep her aware that all of this was in-fact real. "Don't worry my little light, that is only another one of my techniques, I can create solid copies of myself." Looking up at his clone as their eyes met and a silent conversation was held before the clone bowed his head and went back into the room.

The clone reappeared with the same pitcher of wine she brought to the room plus another, while also somehow carrying two glasses. Placing them on the table before it dismissed itself in the same manner as it arrived.

"Very handy trick," she noted with a smile that he returned.

"Saved my life more than once, can you see why you don't need to fear this khal's retaliation because I am myself a walking army. You saw a little bit of my power, now imagine multiple of me, granted they can't hold as much chakra, but they are more than capable of keeping this city safe." Pouring them both a glass and sliding her one over to her. "Your fool brother was right about one thing though, you will need an actual army because while I could defend you easily. You can't just use me as your vanguard because it won't inspire a lot of loyalty from those around you." This was a test and if they were going to take back the iron throne, then he needed to know his lessons paid off.

"That is why I was partially going to agree to this union, it would give me the chance to integrate myself into the army before finding a way to take control, but when you figured out who my potential suitor could be. It would have become a waste, I don't know their customs or if they will even follow a woman." She looked down at her wine and swirled it around in her glass, realising the depth of her error. Naruto reached over to grip her hand and gave it a faint squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault, you were doing what you believed to be right. The same could be said for me, but now we are here then we don't need to worry about that path because we will forge our own one." He said quietly before letting go and instantly feeling the lack of warmth. "The Dothraki will only follow strength and that is why tomorrow after the supposed wedding, before he takes you off to be bedded. I will challenge your 'husband' to the right to lead, once he has been taken care of and any opposition to our rule, we ride for Vaes Dothrak."

"What is for us there?" Daenerys liked the fire in his eyes. He always spoke about reawakening his inner beast and if this was the effect it would have on her then she really liked what she was seeing.

"The Dosh khaleen, we need to remove them from power and then we shall be well on our way of having a unified horde of Dothraki." They shared a smile at that plan, Daenerys was a little more hesitant because of the killing it would no doubt involve, but this was needed if she was going to be queen one day.

"Then we need to find Shiera, we need her here with us for what we will face in the future and she has been away for far too long." Frowning as he looked at the ground, she should have been here to scold him for even considering allowing Dany to marry whom he believed to be a stranger at the time. Figuring it out who it could potentially be, only made him feel worse.

"Still no news?"

"I know she is still somewhere in Essos, I felt her closer to us when we were in the red waste, so when we have united the Dothraki, I will search around there for her. Hopefully she is finished with whatever drew her attention."

Naruto sighed to himself, Shiera should have been present with them, especially after how much she and his little light had bonded. Shiera filled the mother role in Daenerys life when Rhaella couldn't, he wished that stubborn women would have let him save her life, but she trusted him to keep her daughter safe and he almost failed. That would never happen again, the world was about to be shaken to its core as he would soon make his debut back to the land of the living.

He had already failed Viserys, but then again a bond was never formed with the little shit.

Visery had wasted his final chance with this stunt, he wouldn't last long now. Guilt tripping his sister into selling her happiness to a 'thing' that would use her a broodmare. The clock was slowly ticking in his mind before the boy expired from this world and then he could explain to his mother why he failed to be a proper sibling to his sister.

"Don't worry, we will find her together." The words were followed with a smile so beautiful that not even Naruto could keep his heart rate at the normal tempo.

Taking her hand in his, he gave another squeeze to which she returned. "Yes, we'll do it together as it should have been, I did promise to make you into the next Visenya Targaryen after all." Looking down at their joined hands before looking back at her. "Thank you Daenerys."

Hearing her first name gained her full attention. "For what?" She asked curiously.

"For seeing a piece of the real me, even if it is not everything just yet. I can safely say at this pace, it won't be long until you know everything." The two settled into a calming silence, drinking their wine and discussing some of his interactions with Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives. They also discussed how he thought against their dragons before being brought over to their side, but then they shift to the topic of her future 'wedding' and how its events were going to go. Drinking deep into the night before they retired to their chambers.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is much shorter and won't be as detailed, but it was made to reaffirm that those who believed this story to be different that it is, besides 3,877 words in under 12 hours is sort of good. I will definitely be taking a lot longer next time to add more into it and explore other peoples personalities, but while I try to move the story there are some small pieces of canon I will need just as a foundation or I will think more about them and try to make them purely original. I shall repeat this one more time as well this will be Naruto/Daenerys endgame, I might add Shiera into a scene or two much later on, but that is harder because Daenerys does see her as a mother figure while Naruto kept himself out of the father-zone or tried too, but they are more destiny so they are definitely end game. **

**Anyway speech out before I am exhausted, but I will most likely start chapter 4 later on because we have a wedding to prepare for, Viserys figuring out who Naruto really is and then moving towards Vaes Dothrak with his new horde to deal with the Dosh khaleen. Don't know where I will do there first lemon because obviously Daenerys is hurt that he didn't tell her about who he was sooner, but their first time will come naturally now, I want to explore more of their relationship because at the moment it is just kisses and maybe a little bit of tongue, so when they start preparing their conquest their time alone will get shorter and shorter.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this fix-it and I shall be reading your reviews, also here are the ages.**

**I believe the official starting point is for game of thrones in both the show and books is 298AD,**

**with Naruto arrived a few years before Aegon's conquest which took place during 2BC - 1BC, so**

**so this Naruto's age give or take a few years in case I'm wrong.**

**Naruto's: 305+**

**Daenerys: 16**

**Viserys: 22**

**I am also in dire need of a beta reader, something more experienced with English, doesn't matter how much free time they have, but are able to put in a decent amount to help the flow of chapters. So if anyone is interested, please send me a PM and we'll discuss more of it then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Guardian**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his room, leaving him finally alone. They had spent the last few hours going over every possible scenario for tomorrow, no matter how small, whilst also draining as much of Illyrio's wine as they could handle. The ending result had been her stumbling out of his chambers after she finally took his advice on getting some sleep whereas Naruto was only slightly tipsy. The plan was both simple and solid. They would both have to endure the wedding ceremony before he would issue his challenge, after a single head was removed then would the rest of the army rally behind them. The Dothraki only followed strength and once he proven himself more worthy than their previous leader, would they all then march on the capital. The only issue was that by doing this would his return to the world become official and any who knew their history would know of some of his previous exploits. Yet if this step kept his little light safe, then it was necessary.

Naruto returned to his seat, glancing down at what little remained of his wine, swishing it around as he almost losing himself in the sweet looking liquid. A smile worked its way onto his features as he instantly picked up the presence of a dear friend, one he had not seen for a very long time.

"You may come out now my dear, we are alone." The words came out soft and slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol consumed. Even without Kurama, Naruto had found out that he developed a strong tolerance to the stuff.

There was a moment of silence and he wondered if she was going to answer him. A slight chuckle was then heard from the visitor. "Even after all this time, you picked up my energy signature the moment I arrived." A graceful and distinctive feminine voice replied from the far corner of the room. "It is an honour to see you once more, my radiance."

Naruto finished the rest of his cup before setting it down on the table. Getting to his feet, he turned around to greet his guest. He could see the outline of her even in the darkness, wearing the same styled cloak as his own. He took a few steps forward with a small genuine smile on his face. "Pull down your hood and let me see you... Kassandra."

Kassandra smiled at him in return, finally pulling her hood down to reveal a single raven coloured braid that flowed down her front on her left side. The woman was indeed a beauty with her slightly tanned skin, heart shaped face and sparkling emerald eyes. He knew that at one point she was one of the most beautiful women in all the realm and still was a contender for the spot at the top. Her hourglass figure was truly a sight to behold as well as her large breasts and firm shaped arse.

"You are still as beautiful as the last time I saw you." With his comment said, he closed the distance between them and embraced her gently. The small blush from his praise had quickly intensified, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned the gesture. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in him deeply. The woman had always wanted to be something more than just friends, but Naruto had remained strong against her advances, but a girl can keep trying right. The fact that she had known him for much longer than Shiera had nothing to do with it, despite the much younger Targaryen having already bedded him struck at her pride as a woman.

"You look to be keeping yourself in shape as well, my radiance." Drawing herself away from him, and bowing her head low to show her reverence. When her head rose, she instantly spotted the second glass on the table behind him. "So who were you drinking with at the hour of the wolf?" Inquiring with a sly wink. "You were never one for drinking, only the seven know how much effort it took us to even get you to sip the stuff."

Naruto couldn't be bothered to stop his eyes from rolling at that remark. When Kassandra had been brought into his life, she had also quickly become friends with his wife. The pair of them often teaming up to tease him and it worked more often than not.

"An awfully long story, one I am sure you would not be interested in hearing." Turning around to refill his cup, he spotted Kassandra already sat in the seat previously occupied by his little light with a grin on her face. "Still just as annoying," he grumbled good naturedly to himself before taking his seat and topping up his glass.

"Okay then where to start, I gather you have been keeping up to date with what has been happening over the past few years." Glancing in her direction, seeing her nod he proceeded forward.

"Then you know about the dubbed Robert's rebellion and how he took the throne through rite of conquest. I have spent the last few years keeping Viserys and Daenerys alive at their mother's request." The affection in his voice as he said the second name was not lost on her.

"There are five Targaryens still alive," she said bluntly and didn't back down from his glare. Naruto knew what was coming next because this had been the same topic they discussed last time they saw each other. "Look at me like that all you want, you cannot hide from your blood forever. I helped you become a Targaryen as you and your wife wanted."

"There are times when I regret that, I haven't felt that side of my blood sing until today." He looked away from her, the mood starting to settle down even if only slightly.

"Because Viserys decided to sell his sister to some horse lord and you showed her some of your power." It was not a question. "Don't seem all surprised, I have had people keeping an eye on you and I have seen you in visions."

Naruto chuckled briefly before he adopted a solemn look. "Yes our current situation forced my hand, I almost fucked up greatly Kass, nearly discarded her mothers dying wish." Clenching his free hand into a fist. "I have all this power, I had to give her hope for a better tomorrow. One where she is not forced to follow someone else's will, one where she is free to make her own choices."

Kassandra saw all the signs of a man falling in love. "I understand Naruto." It didn't make the pain in her heart hurt any less, but she understood him. Naruto was their god and no matter which path he took, she would stand behind him.

Naruto smiled at her. "So you mentioned you had people watching me, tell me how is the order progressing? I never understood why you created it."

Kassandra for the first time since their discussion began grew a hard look. "I created the order to help you in whatever you needed because I knew one day the world would need you. We named you our god, and while your strength is unmatched, you cannot go destroying every standing in your way." Naruto pouted at her statement, already knowing it was true, but did she really have to say it like that though. "Everyone has been pushing themselves to be of best service to you, and some people are definitely looking forward to seeing you again. Flint is the strongest among them."

Naruto grimaced and slumped into his chair. Flint was definitely the most eccentric member of the order and also Kassandras second in command.

The man provided some of the best company Naruto had experienced, never had a dull moment when you were with the guy, but that also proved to be a problem at times. Flint knew where to find trouble and more often than not, he was the one looking for it, but the man had proved his loyalty was absolute, both to the order and to Naruto. The reason for his grimace, was that they had a major disagreement last time they spoke, but Naruto knew the man's loyalty would prevail. He just didn't know if they could be as close as they were.

"Is he still angry about that?"

"Yes he firmly believed you should have simply killed them all, he was also against you imprisoning the one you call your daughter." Kassandra glared at Naruto who only looked away from her, her gaze quickly softened. "How is she by the way? She is still something of a big topic around the order even if we have never heard her speak."

Naruto sighed at her question, finding the floor to be far more interesting. "She is still giving me the silent treatment." He closed his eyes and called upon his connection to his daughter, connecting their minds. Silence was all he felt before she sent everything she was feeling to him. Hatred, bloodlust, pity and a deep sadness that made him flinch back, moisture began to build at the corner of his eyes. Cutting off their connection, unable to feel her. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and then looked at Kass, eyes stinging. "Nothing good, I just connected to her and all I felt was negativity. I will soon free her once I become the Dragon Guardian again, I must earn her forgiveness and there is only one way to get it."

"How do you plan to earn it, years have gone by since you locked her away?"

"I will fight her, show her what I feel through combat. Only then can I start to mend my relationship with her." Naruto's face looked like it was carved from stone in that moment. His choice was made.

"So you are serious about awakening after almost three centuries. You know it will not be easy, nothing ever worthwhile has been. When you're ready to awaken your inner dragon, tell me and I shall unlock it, I remember the amount of pain it caused you to seal it away. Imagine how much it will cause to bring it back to the light."

"In order to protect the princess, I shall do what I must. There will be no more running or hiding from who I was supposed to be, I shall no longer be tied down. I am no sheep, I am a dragon, I have their blood running through my veins and this world shall know once more why we are at the top of the food chain."

Kassandra smiled brightly at that, moving off the chair until she was on her knees, bowing her head to the floor. "Then the order of the sun shall follow you my radiance, allow us to support you and aid you in becoming the man you were destined to be. Let us help you reawaken your dragon blood and conquer Westeros just as your good brother Aegon once did. Allow us to support you in bringing fire and blood to your enemies, for they shall become our enemies."

Naruto looked down at her hard for a moment with no emotion on his face for a moment before he broke into a small smile. "You know this is the first time someone has mentioned the man I once called brother in centuries, I loved him and Visenya greatly almost as much as my wife Rhaenys." Naruto felt a lone tear slid down his face, at having finally spoke the name of his dearly departed wife. They had simply allowed the world to believe she had married her brother, it was better for them to believe a lie than to know the truth after all. "Only the order remember my connection to them. Stand Kassandra you don't ever have to kneel to me, but I appreciate the gesture."

The woman quickly followed his command, rising to her feet before flashing him one of her greatest smiles at him. "I know, couldn't really help myself." Chuckling a little before her expression turned serious. Naruto was impressed with the sudden change. "Will you be needing your equipment back, it is still held in the grand vault?"

"Not yet, I still need to fully wake up before I hold them again."

"I understand, indeed a wise choice. They are extremely powerful, especially after you applied your seals to them." Kass then took her seat, glancing up at him. "So now all this serious stuff is out the way, I wish to catch up with my favourite blonde."

Seeing no harm in granting her request, Naruto also sat back down. Telling her of simpler times such as when he whisked away a child Viserys and newborn Daenerys. What their plan was for tomorrow and where they would go from there onward. Kass didn't remain silent and asked a question here and there while he did his best to answer them thoroughly. The two began to bond as times began to flow by, and another candle was relit within Naruto.

They both shared some more wine that had been liberated from Illyrio's grasp. Kassandra had told him everything the order had been up to over the past two centuries, almost three, and he could only be proud of her. Gone was the frightened young woman whom he had saved so long ago, what was now in front of him was a hardened warrior and a proven leader. Kass strove to be kind and firm in her command, her determination had kept the order alive and allowed it to successfully thrive.

They spoke for a few more hours before she bid him a good night. Once she was gone, every ounce of energy had left him as he collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his cloak. Naruto used his hood to cover his features, so the sun wouldn't greet him too soon. He hadn't realised how long he had slept, but he was woken up by a clone saying the khal had been sighted in the city.

Getting off the bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It is time to begin." He said to himself before swiftly exiting his chambers and making his way to Daenerys.

* * *

**The Exiled Princess**

'_Okay, maybe drinking all that wine had not been the greatest idea!'_ The young princess bitterly thought to herself as she nursed a hangover. The first thing she experienced when she opened her eyes, was her head throbbing and everything all fuzzy. This was her first hangover and she was already swearing off wine if this was the end result every time.

When she had gathered herself, she called for a servant with a hoarse voice. When someone had answered her, she quickly asked for a pitcher of water and only one glass. Gathering that Naruto would not be joining her this morning and if he possibly was experiencing the same pain as her. Last night had been a pleasant evening despite the pain she felt now, remember how flushed her cheeks were and the desire that sparked for him. That was one of the reasons she lingered in his presence for so long before she eventually caved and left to get some sleep. The wine helped her with getting a better understanding of what she felt for her guardian, but when she threw herself at him in a fit of desperation. That had set up a wall between them, she knew it and believed that he did too. Things would definitely need to be allowed to happen naturally or she would lose at getting a chance with him forever. The urge she had felt for him wouldn't go away though, she wanted to feel his hand on her body, his lips on hers and other dirty thoughts, but she would force herself to take a step back and allow things to happen at their own pace.

They had taken a big step yesterday, questions that she never knew existed had been answered, but one question stood above all else. If her brother hadn't tried to sell her off, would Naruto have come clean about who he really was or would he have kept himself hidden.

When the servant returned to her with the pitcher, she drained it dry before she then proceeded to bathe and ready herself for the coming day. Dressing in one of the finer dresses provided for her by their host, then making her way to the dining hall with only a fraction of the pain still present in her being.

The absence of Naruto had instantly been noted, when she started to break her fast, her brother had been surprisingly quiet. Not speaking a word, but his face revealed how he really felt, that hidden smugness was present. Maybe if she was an abused little girl would she have missed it, that though was not the present case. Dany herself had been trained by the legendary Dragon Guardian and her brother was capable of hiding nothing from her. Successfully suppressing a smile, allow her fool of a brother to believe he has won the day, lull him into a false sense of security before ripping away the veil from him and showing the truth. At the end of the day, the man she adored would grant her true freedom and they would have an army at their beck and call.

Everything from that moment flew by in an instant, having had her fill, her belly purring in contentment. A servant had come to announce the man to be her husband was rapidly approaching. The joy she felt had quickly soured when her guardian still had not shown his face, her mind began to ponder any reason for his continued absence. Had he abandoned her to her fate? Had he finally revealed his true colours? Did their kiss mean nothing to him? So many questions passed through her mind, her brother must have felt her uneasy for the smug smile plastered on his face made her want to bash his skull in. Tightening her fist to gain control of her temper, even if she arrived with an army, no one would follow a kinslayer.

Taking a deep breath as they left the hall quietly, both men standing behind her as she walked down the pathway. Her heart began to thump in her chest as she pressed forward. She looked over her shoulder at her brother resting his palm on his borrowed sword._The fool doesn't even know how to swing it,_ she thought to herself with a tiny grin, thankful that he couldn't see her expression as she turned to look forward.

The sound of loud footsteps echoed behind her, not even bothering to fight the urge she glanced over her shoulder, her violet orbs sparkled with delight. Naruto instantly met her gaze, most of his features concealed by his hood, but she still made contact. Still wearing his signature cloak and she wondered how the heat didn't affect him, her skin was warm from both her blood and the ray from the sun. The longer she stared at him, the more she saw. Rage, but for what? She did not know, maybe it was for her to have to go through with this sham of a ceremony. They agreed it to be a necessary evil though, and wouldn't take up too much of their time. Her goal, no her destiny was to sit the iron throne and rule as the queen. So that would lead to future trails where patience would be needed. The game would be played to the point where victory was assured.

Dany sent him a grateful smile, thankful for his sudden appearance and to also serve as an apology for her doubt in him. Naruto saw a lot more than what people thought, her gaze was an invitation and she knew he saw everything. Her doubt and fear, but his presence here relieved those negative feelings.

He responded to her with a fraction of a nod, and took his place by the door to the manse, leaning back on the warm stone. The sound of hooves hitting stone drew her attention, turning her gaze away from her protector to stare at the approaching men.

That is when the man she assumed her to be her husband for the day appeared. He rode in front of his entourage to show the position he held amongst his army, stopping his horse a few feet away from her.

He was definitely a tall and muscular man that part couldn't be denied. He had Copper-coloured skin like the other men present with him, a long drooping moustache and an even longer braid that hung down his back littered with tiny bells. He wore what she assumed was simple clothing for Dothraki, only covering his lower stomach and legs and feet. Black eyes stared down at her with a blank expression, straightening her back as she met his expressionless gaze with one of her own. Even if their potential marriage was only for a short time, then she would show that she was to be a future queen.

The man continued to stare at her before his eyes travelled around her body, from her breasts to her hips before meeting her gaze again. After a few moments of silence the silent man tugged on the reigns of his horse before shooting back the way he came, his men following behind him. When the dust settled, Viserys shot forward and shrieked.

"Where is he going? Did he like her?" The expression on his face was priceless. He looked so helpless, but never more true. Dany would relish the hopeless expression on his face when her and her guardian claimed the Dothraki.

Walking back up the pathway, leave the magister to tend to her wailing sibling. The future queen only had eyes for one man, when she neared him Naruto gave her a small grin.

"Beautifully done," best to give praise when it's due. "You held your ground, banished any sign of weakness and presented yourself with pride. He will desire you even more now, see you as something to break... I will enjoy ending him." Hearing his genuine praise brought a true smile to her face which only sought to enhance her otherworldly beauty. Naruto held out an arm, taking it on instinct as he lead them back inside the manse.

* * *

**Hehe I'm back sorry for the wait, but this chapter took a few times to write it because I could have went so many different routes, so in the end I chose this one by introducing an OC and giving a pointer about another one who will be making his debut soon. I know I said that Naruto is a Targaryen and I will answer any questions people have about it and that is sort of where Kassandra ties into it. I gave plenty of hints about who Naruto's wife was and if you know your lore then you'll be able to work out who his daughter is as well. I won't go into too much detail about it all on here otherwise it will be to much and then I'll ramble even more. **

**Some people won't like that he is a Targaryen, but those people will just have to deal with it, I can't change something because people don't like it because you can't please everyone and it will eventually leave me to abandon the story because it is not my own then. I can admit that chapter 2 was a problem so I went over it and took a much different approach hence the quick update which I think burned me out a little so sorry if this chapter doesn't hold the same standard as the other three. It something I was always worried about when I get ready to post. **

**I am still trying to set the pace between Naruto and Daenerys in their relationship, but what I got so far is this. Obviously she is feeling a little bit betrayed by Naruto revealing who he is combined with feeling awkward because she basically threw herself at him out of desperation. They are still shocked by their kiss and will slowly build something together because from where I am at now, I can't see any drama with cheating or sleeping with anyone else between them despite the people who want to sleep with them. Both Naruto and Daenerys are strictly loyal to each other even when they argue and bicker and even break up later on, I can manage all that, but not sleeping with other people because its like one of the reviews said. How could they go back to one another after they have been with someone else.**

**Daenerys doesn't know that Naruto is a Targaryen because their is no official surviving record of it, everything was either hidden or lost through the sands of time. She will find out eventually and I am not too sure how she will go about it, maybe make it a bump in the road. Most content from this point onward will be original. So more character povs and I will be featuring some in Westeros soon, but this story is mainly Dany and Naruto.**

**Okay so that is everything I wanted to say mostly, any questions send me a PM and I will go into as much detail as I can at this point. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, Saint out!**


	5. Not an update but very important AN

**Hello everyone**

**I know it has been far too long and many of you might have had ideas for the direction this story was to be taken, but I am just here to tell you that this version of the story will be abandoned, but do not fret. I have had to deal with life speeding by too quickly and got lost in the current and after some drama in my life recently I have decided to take the mantle of writing up again, you might say I found my inspiration and finally know a direction I wish to take these ideas in so I shall be redoing this story.**

**It will roughly be the same premise except I want to throw away the 'script' in a matter of speaking and turn this into a crossover series hence why I felt such pressure when writing all this before hand because everything needs to be perfect in my eyes for me to continue forward, so I shall state a few things now.**

**-Naruto will still be darker than he normally would have been, but let us be honest after seeing over three hundred years of war how could someone not change his opinion, and while he might not age much if at all his mind would certainly grow. Naruto will be godlike and not afraid of unleashing his rage when the time calls for it, but as part of the story there will be certain things he must let happen, will he be pleased about it... well no, but then when he is allowed 'free reign' then he will be available to go ape shit and do things how he would want too. Another thing is that while he might have the power to simply take everything by right of conquest and reduce it to ash doesn't mean he will want to do it every time, sometime he might want to try and take a city by difference means. Yes this story will definitely be a conquest story after finishing 'Fire and Blood' and reading over some comments again I wondered why I should only change certain pieces of it to fit my vision, I and choosing between him and Daenerys taking all of Essos and letting Westeros play out as it did in the story or the much more exciting part which is while they are taking Essos, all of Westeros puts aside their grievances and band together for the dragons return thus making it a full conquest story.**

**-For Daenerys I am thinking of after her death does she meet Naruto by the higher powers and they have a discussion about everything that has happened before her death, basically she will be sent back in time to when she was born, but has her memories locked away until Naruto finds her again. I wanted to do this because after the tragedy that was season 8 it will open her eyes early to the fact that she can't please everyone and her inner dragon is already awake. The reason for her memories being sealed is so that her destiny is the same until Naruto arrives at the manse, her role is to still be the same child before Naruto comes to her just before Drogo is set to marry her and that is when Naruto will take the Dothraki, so it will be roughly the same as my previous version, but I want them to conquer all of Essos even the cities not mentioned in the TV show, that will spread their name enough for all of Westeros to band together for when they return.**

**-I don't just want Shiera to be in it for I read some interesting Targaryens who should have been given the chance to thrive and just before their deaths in the book, I am planning to give them another chance so for those who are wondering yes this will be a harem story and will set the foundation down for the series. I am still thinking through some certain details, I will not be bringing any male Targaryen back because I see the females to be of greater importance from the book and how they didn't have the chance to shine besides for Naruto after everything he has seen and has been forced to let happen he will need a gentle touch.**

**I know this won't please everyone, but people wanted an original story and I will try to write it as best as I can and that is all I can say. **

**If anyone has any questions feel free to send me a message and I will answer everything as clearly as I can.**


	6. New story info

**Hello everyone**

The revamp is up and its called 'Dragon of Supremacy' I will be keeping this story on here for anyone else who wants to read it over again.


End file.
